


The Ticking of the Hands of Time

by The_Walking_Pie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Byleth does kiss Edelgard pre-time skip if that bugs you for some reason, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, I'll add more tags as I think of them, Mild Blood, Multi, Patricide, Pre-Time Skip, Slight AU because author forgot the canon timeline, Spoilers for C supports, Temporary Character Deaths, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pie/pseuds/The_Walking_Pie
Summary: Quite by accident, Hubert discovers that his professor has the ability to turn back time.Fortunately, he notices whenever it's used and remembers what happened before.Unfortunately, there are…consequences that come with seeing all timelines.As if starting a war for Lady Edelgard wasn't difficult enough already.Five times Hubert sees the Professor use the Divine Pulse and one time he doesn't.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 271





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I was thinking one day about how Thales was able to stop Byleth from killing Monica, and how the only way he could possibly do that was to notice the Divine Pulse being used. Then I came up with the head cannon that Hubert could probably see the professor's time-skips too. Then I saw the 5+1 trope and I decided to play around with it a bit.
> 
> Also, the Slight AU is just me thinking that two events took place about a month apart when it was really only 12 hours that separated them. I'll bring more attention to it when it's relevant.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

1.

It started with a flash of red and purple light.

Hubert rubbed his temples.  _ What in the world? _

“Hand me that poison.” the professor snapped, stepping directly in Hubert’s path.

“Hm?” Hubert raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He did have an emetic in his pocket that he intended to slip into Ferdinand’s tea at supper, but there was no way that she could’ve known that.

“Hubert, please.” the professor sighed. “I know you have it in your left pocket. Just hand it over.”

Dumbfounded, Hubert reached into his left pocket and pulled out the emetic. “Professor, you should know that this vial holds nothing lethal, it’s just a simple concoction intended to cause the drinker to expel the contents of their stomachs. Healers often have them on hand in case….”

“Did you test it first?” Byleth grilled him.

“Ye-I bought this from the market. I trust the supplier.” Hubert was starting to be truly unnerved now. How had she known that he had made the emetic himself? What else did she know about his poison-making activities?

“Did you test its properties when placed in a liquid, specifically in tea?” the professor crossed her arms.

Hubert felt his stomach drop. Oddly enough, he had not considered checking that particular factor during his experimenting. How careless of him.

“Come with me.” the professor walked away, motioning for Hubert to follow.

The two of them entered the professor’s private quarters. Hubert made sure to leave the door open behind him. What was she planning?

“I was unable to finish my cup of tea this morning.” the professor explained. “Thankfully, that means I don’t have to waste too much of my own supply on this experiment. Observe.”

The professor uncorked the vial and poured a few drops onto a flower she had sitting on her desk. 

“Nothing happened.” Hubert remarked. “What makes you so certain that this emetic is dangerous?”

The professor said nothing as she placed a few drops into her cold cup of tea. Hubert watched in horror as the brown drink suddenly turned into a dark shade of magenta. When the professor dumped the drink into the vase, the flower turned an ashen gray and shriveled up.

“Professor I-I…” Hubert stuttered, struggling to keep his composure. He had almost put that in Ferdinand’s tea.  _ He had almost killed him _ . Sure, Ferdinand was...well, Ferdinand, but...

“I hope you don’t mind if I confiscate this.” the professor slipped the potion into her jacket pocket.

Hubert said nothing, as he was lost in thought.

“You have to be more careful.” The professor chastised him. “You almost killed Ferdinand.”

“You must understand. I would never knowingly harm a comrade of Lady Edelgard’s, regardless of my own personal feelings on that individual—” Hubert stopped as the realization hit him. “Professor, I haven’t been anywhere near Ferdinand today. Has something happened?”

“Thankfully, Ferdinand’s alright.” The professor suddenly sank into her desk chair. Her face was pale, and her eyes were sunken. “I...I need to rest now. I won’t punish you, seeing as you never got a chance to use your poison, but know that if I ever catch you doing something like this again….” she let the threat dangle in the air.

“I apologize professor.”  _ You won’t catch me next time, _ Hubert finished in his head.

“Just...please go back to supper.” The professor sighed. “I’ve...I’ve had a long day and I want to rest now.”

“Professor…” Hubert hesitated, “how did you-pardon me, what makes you think that I was going to put that into Ferdinand’s drink?”

“Lucky guess.” The professor answered. “You seem to have a vendetta of some sort against him.”

“Fair enough.” Hubert admitted. “I suppose my next question is, how did you know that vial was in my left pocket?”

“I could see the outline of it.” The professor pointed towards the door. “Please leave me be now. And shut the door behind you.”

Hubert knew for a fact that she was lying, as he had personally checked his reflection in the mirror before he had made his way to the dinning hall. He wasn’t satisfied with her answer, but he took his leave anyway. He was in no position to start an argument with his professor, seeing as he had just been caught with a deadly poison on his person. It wouldn’t do for him to be expelled before Lady Edelgard’s plans had been completed. However, instead of heading to the dinning hall, he turned and made his way back to his quarters. Hubert had a lot to think about. For example, how had the professor caught him in the act of trying to mess with Ferdinand’s drink? In this instance the interference had been quite fortunate, but should Lady Edelgard ever require him to actually assassinate anyone on school grounds, it could prove to be quite troublesome. But the more he racked his brains, the more confused he became. As far as he could tell, the only way she could’ve guessed what he was up to was if she had gone back in time.

_ Time travel. _

Hubert chuckled to himself. At least that was one possibility he could check off his list. He was going to figure out Byleth’s secret no matter how long it took him. The future of the Empire could one day depend on it.


	2. The Professor's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support last chapter! Here's the next one. Enjoy! :)

2.

The next sign that the professor had a hidden power occurred at the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion. 

“Ferdinand!” Hubert screamed as the red-haired noble collapsed to the ground, a spear embedded into his chest. A flash of purple danced across his vision, almost as if Hubert was about to faint. Without a second thought, he raced toward the red-haired noble. “Ferdinand!”

“Hey! Tobler’s spear doesn’t have a blunt tip on it!” The professor yelled, gesturing with the Sword of the Creator. “Somebody eject him from the battle!”

“Hubert? Are you alright?” Ferdinand gripped his shoulders. “You look as if you have seen a ghost!”

“Ferdinand?” Hubert asked breathlessly.

“Hubert, what is the matter?” Ferdinand sounded concerned.

“Hubert simply saw that Tobler’s spear didn’t have a blunt tip on it, and ran to warn you.” The professor explained, making her way over to the two of them. “I just had a talk with Mr. Tobler, and it seems as if he never affixed the tip to his spear. He claims that it was a simple oversight, but regardless, he’ll be spending the next week in detention.”

“Good.” Ferdinand scoffed. “A true noble would have taken the proper precautions in preparing their weapons for this fight. It is a miracle I was not injured.” Ferdinand turned to Hubert. “It seems as if I owe you my life. Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.” Hubert answered distractedly. He could still see Ferdinand’s body collapsing to the ground, the spear rolling out of his hands, his face frozen in an expression of shock…yet Ferdinand was clearly unharmed. “I could’ve sworn I saw….nevermind.”

_ What had happened? _

“We can talk at the victory celebration.” The professor sheathed her sword. “Ferdinand, take your battalions and take that hill. I’m going to charge Dimitri with Edelgard.”

“Right!” Ferdinand ran off to pass Byleth’s orders on to his battalion.

“Hubert. Will you come see me after the battle?” The professor requested.

“Why do you…”

“I know what you saw.” The professor admitted. “I’ll explain everything as soon as this battle is over. We still have to beat the other houses.”

“Of course.” Hubert agreed. Confused, he watched as she ran off.

“Vestra!” The battalion leader snapped. “Your orders?”

“My apologies.” Hubert turned back towards his battalion. First, he and Ferdinand had a hill to take.

* * *

“....and that’s how the Divine Pulse works.”

“Let me get this straight, are you saying that you have the ability to  _ turn back time _ ?” Hubert was gobsmacked. Such power...he had only heard of such a power residing in a god. The goddess herself, as a matter of fact. Perhaps the legends about her were based in truth after all.

“Yes.” The professor admitted. “Usually, I use my powers and nobody is wiser, but after your reaction today...I must admit that I was quite surprised.”

“How long have you been able to use that power?” Hubert asked.

“Ever since we faced those bandits in Zanado.” The professor answered. 

“How often have you used it?”

“I’ve had to use it more often than I should have to.” The professor confessed. “One would think that after seeing my students die multiple times over that I would be more careful, but sometimes...well, almost every battle has an unexpected variable involved. And no matter how hard I try...” she shuddered. “It’s a heavy burden.”

“How far back can you go?” Hubert watched the professor intently. If she could go back far enough, then perhaps she could stop the incident where Emperor Ionius IX had been rendered almost powerless and his children had been subjected to horrendous crest experiments. If that pain could be lifted from Lady Edelgard’s shoulders…

“Not very far, I’m afraid.” The professor sighed, crushing Hubert’s hopes. “My power isn’t infinite either. Eventually, it will run out.”

“And…” Hubert swallowed, “...what happens when it runs out?”

“I’ve gotten close.” The professor bit her lip. “It was...exhausting. But it doesn’t matter. I intend to use this power for the benefit of the students of this academy for as long as I can.”

Suddenly, the realization hit Hubert. “The night you caught me with the poison in my pocket that I thought would act as an emetic…”

“I did have to use the Divine Pulse, yes.” The professor admitted. “Thankfully, you were  _ very  _ specific about your plan to poison Ferdinand after he died, and I was able to divert your past self, steal the poison, and prevent his death. But the amount of time that I had to go back...for a moment, I feared that my power wouldn’t be enough.”

“I am grateful to hear that it was.” Hubert felt a chill run down his spine. He knew that he had come close to killing Ferdinand that day, but he had never realized _ how close _ he had been.

The professor filled a glass of water from a pitcher. “Hubert, do you mind if I perform a quick experiment on you?”

“Before I agree to anything, I would like to know the nature of the experiment first.” Hubert demanded.

A flash of purple tinged with green danced across his vision.

“What do you remember?” The professor asked.

“I beg your pardon?” Hubert scowled. She hadn’t used the Divine Pulse on him without his permission, had she?

“Hm…” The professor mused. “Well, I dumped a glass of water on you, waited until you got angry at me, and then used the Divine Pulse to travel back. Do you remember any of that?”

“That must have been the flash of light.” Hubert deduced. 

The professor nodded. “So it seems as if you at least noticed the Divine Pulse working.”

“For future reference professor, I would prefer it if you asked my permission before attempting any experiments involving me.” Hubert requested icily.

“I’m sorry.” The professor apologized. “You gave your permission once I explained my plan to you. I must have traveled too far back for you to remember that. I’m sorry.”

Hubert frowned. He still didn’t trust the professor, but he let the matter rest for now. There was still important information about the workings of her power that he could learn.

“The question is,” the professor continued, “why is it that you were able to remember the old timeline when I used the Divine Pulse during the battle, but you were unable to remember anything this time?”

“Hm…that  _ is  _ a good question.” Hubert had his theories, but something told him to stay silent on the matter for now. 

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to keep that question in mind as we go forward.” the professor decided. “For now, we observe. Hubert, I want you to tell me the next time you remember the entirety of a Divine Pulse.”

“Of course.” Hubert lied. For now, it would be better if the professor didn’t know how much of the Divine Pulse he was able to see. Should they ever end up on opposite sides of the war that he and Lady Edelgard intended to start, it would be a useful advantage to have.

“Hubert!” The professor added as he took his leave. “Don’t tell anyone about this, okay? I would prefer if as little people as possible know about it. That way, if my power ever fails…” she trailed off.

“Of course professor.” Hubert bowed politely. “I won’t tell a soul.”

* * *

“So the professor has that kind of power?” Lady Edelgard’s eyes widened in shock.

“I know you’ve been waiting to see if the professor will take our side, but this may be a case of now or never.” Hubert urged her. “If we wait too long to act, she may become a threat too big to subdue. I know that having that kind of power on our side would be beneficial to our cause, but I’m beginning to think that it may be best to take care of her now. Our only surefire chance, since the professor can travel through time, is to use a long-acting poison that she wouldn’t notice until it’s too late…”

“Hubert, I forbid you from assassinating Byleth.” Edelgard said sternly. 

“As you wish.” Hubert pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “Just know that if you’re wrong, you may have damned our war before it has even had a chance to begin.” He knew he was being harsh, but he strongly felt that Edelgard was taking a huge gamble. Besides, Ferdinand had just told him the other day that the best way to serve Edelgard was to give her frank advice when she was on the wrong course of action. Maybe there was some truth to that (as loath as Hubert was to admit it).

“We shall see.” Edelgard sighed. “Hubert, it’s been a long day. For now, why don’t you get some rest.” 

“Of course.” Hubert nodded. Unfortunately, sleep eluded him for most of the night. He couldn't help but think that by trusting their professor, Edelgard was making the wrong decision. He and Lady Edelgard had done a wonderful job walking this path alone. Why risk bringing another person into play, another factor that could potentially go wrong?


	3. A Meeting at the Goddess Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, I did update the tags. The only major ones I added was angst (I can't believe I missed that the first time whoops) and that there would be some C support spoilers (especially for Edelgard and Hubert, and that's especially the case in the next two chapters).
> 
> The slight AU is just me assuming that two events had a month between them, but it actually turns out that it was less than 12 hours. Whoops. (I'll bring greater attention to it once we get there).
> 
> As usual, thank you all so much for your support! Enjoy!

3.

Hubert never expected to run into so much trouble at something as simple as a ball.

Originally, he didn’t have any intention of participating in the festivities. His primary interest in the event was the rare opportunity to spy on his fellow classmates without raising too much suspicion. His trip to the Goddess Tower was intended to be simply that, a way to discover any potential weaknesses that his classmates might have.

He never expected to discover a weakness of his own.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand walked up behind him. “What are you doing behind that wall?”

Instinctively, Hubert whipped around and readied a Misma spell. 

“At ease, it is just me!” Ferdinand raised his hands in self-defense. “Ferdinand von Aegir!” 

“Hm.” Hubert extinguished his spell, but he offered no apology. One could never be too careful these days. “Are you hoping to come across a noble woman to take for your wife?” He sneered.

“W-w-well I…” Ferdinand stammered. “I was hoping to meet someone tonight, yes. H-how about you?”

“Spying.” Hubert said. No point in denying it, seeing as Ferdinand had already caught him. “You can learn a lot about your fellow classmates by observing their most intimate moments.”

“I suppose…” Ferdinand reluctantly admitted. “That doesn’t seem to be very noble though. Wouldn’t it be better to simply talk with them, and find out what makes them tick that way?”

“So you recommend spying in the light instead of the dark?” Hubert smirked. It was a bad joke, and he knew it. 

“I would hardly call such activities  _ spying _ .” Ferdinand scowled. “I would call them social interaction...wait.” His expression softened as he furrowed his brow. “Were you attempting a joke?”

“A joke of sorts.” Hubert couldn’t explain why, but he found Ferdinand’s scowl and brow furrowing...attractive? _ Gods _ . The night air was getting to Hubert’s head. “Who are you intending to meet?”

“T-that is none of your business!” Ferdinand crossed his arms.

“I do hope you intend to at least make it Lady Edelgard’s business.” Hubert drawled, trying to get under Ferdinand’s skin. “As the future prime minister of Adrestia, it wouldn’t do to keep company with—”

“Oh, do be quiet!” Ferdinand exclaimed. “Must you pick a fight every time we talk?”

“I don’t start  _ all  _ of our fights.” Hubert defended himself. “If anything, I’d argue that…”

“And there you go again!” Ferdinand threw his hands up in the air. “All I desired was a quick chat, but...oh, forget it!” He stormed off.

“Wait!” Hubert was curious now. “What did you want to discuss? Battle tactics? Battalions? The state of the Empire?”

“Why is everything always about politics and fighting with you?” Ferdinand rolled his eyes.

_ You have no idea, _ Hubert thought to himself. “Why do you only prattle on about your fruitless quest to surpass Lady Edelgard?” He shot back.

“Why are you following me?” Ferdinand snapped, rounding the corner toward the Goddess Tower. “Clearly, your only intent at this point is to further antagonize...oh!”

Underneath the moonlight, Hubert could see two figures smooching at the entrance to the tower. Upon closer inspection, they appeared to be….

_ “P-professor?” _ Ferdinand stuttered.

_ “Edelgard?” _ Hubert’s jaw dropped.  _ Well, this does explain why she wanted the professor alive. _

“Oh!” Edelgard exclaimed. Her pale face flushed a deep scarlet. “F-fancy seeing you two here!”

“You and her?” Ferdinand was gobsmacked. “Bu-but Edelgard! She is our  _ professor! _ And professor! She is your _ student! _ Wh-what are you two thinking?”

“We’re almost the same age!” Edelgard protested. 

“That is true,” Ferdinand admitted, “but that’s not why I’m taking issue with it!”

“Ugh!” The professor sighed. “Hubert, could you do me a favor? I’m going to turn back time. If you remember anything this time, for the love of the goddess  _ please _ stop Ferdinand from coming over here.”

“You would use the Divine Pulse for something as trivial as this?” Hubert asked.

“I think you and I both know that nothing concerning Edelgard is a trivial matter.” The professor winked at Lady Edelgard as she said this.

“B-byleth!” Edelgard blushed.

“Very well then.” Hubert agreed. The professor had a very valid point. 

“Divine Pulse? Turning back time? What nonsense is this?” Ferdinand spluttered.

To his amusement, Hubert could see the vein popping on Ferdinand’s forehead as Byleth snapped her fingers. He half-considered pretending that he had not noticed the Divine Pulse for tactical purposes (and so he could see Ferdinand’s vein popping out again as the scenario repeated itself). However, he restrained himself. Even if he disagreed with Lady Edelgard’s choices (he still believed that the professor was liable to turn traitor at any moment), she at least deserved this moment of privacy. He could discuss the “Byleth situation” with her later.

“—Must you pick a fight every time we talk?” Ferdinand exclaimed.

“I….” Hubert swallowed his pride. “My apologies. Do you wish to speak with me about something?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Ferdinand cleared his throat. “I am sure you remember the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion. And the...incident regarding Tobler.”

“Vividly.” Hubert nodded grimly. “You were almost turned into a kebab.”

“Please do not say such things.” Ferdinand winced. “I know it was another attempt at a joke, but I do not like that mental image.”

Hubert almost wanted to tease him for that, but upon seeing Ferdinand’s mournful face, he thought the better of it. “If I am completely honest, I am not a fan of that mental image either.” He confessed.

“Truly?” Ferdinand sounded surprised. “I thought you hated me!”

“Well, I do. Hate you, I mean.” Hubert amended. “But not to the extent that I desire your death. And occasionally…” Hubert gritted his teeth, “...I will admit that it  _ is _ useful to get a second opinion from someone who can look at the situation from a completely different angle.”

“So I am a strategic asset to you?” Ferdinand asked.

“In a manner of speaking, I suppose.” Hubert agreed.

“I suppose that is slightly better than being your enemy.” Ferdinand sighed.

“I thought you rather enjoyed the notion.” Hubert smirked. “A dashing young noble with a rival and a sworn enemy. All you need is a true love to fight for, and you’re the  _ perfect  _ story tale knight.”

“There is more to being a noble than epic quests and getting married off.” Ferdinand protested.

“Do my ears deceive me, or did Ferdinand von Aegir just dispute every single knight story ever told?” Hubert mocked him. “That’s not very noble of you.”

“Do you truly think that I’m that full of myself?” Ferdinand asked.

“Yes.”

“Well.” Ferdinand adjusted his cravat. “I suppose that I must work to change your perception of me then.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow. “I was not aware that you worried about what I thought of you.”

“Only to a reasonable extent.” Ferdinand chuckled. “I do not think I could ever truly match  _ your  _ standards of nobility.”

Hubert had no idea if he meant that as a compliment or an insult.

“I digress.” Ferdinand continued. “It has recently occurred to me that I have never properly thanked you for saving me at Grondor Field.”

“I was simply doing my duty.” Hubert said. “Nothing more. You would’ve done the same.” As a matter of fact, Ferdinand  _ had  _ done the same for him last month, when he had sacrificed his life protecting Hubert from a hidden sniper during the Remire Village incident.

Of course, the professor had used the Divine Pulse to turn back the clock and allow Hubert to dispatch the sniper before such drastic measures had to be taken, but the incident had still shaken him to his core. Hubert would have never expected  _ Ferdinand  _ of all people to take a mortal blow for him. 

He wondered if Ferdinand would’ve done the same thing if he had known the entire truth behind the incident. 

“I should have been more careful.” Ferdinand admonished himself. “Had I been more observant, I would’ve noticed Tobler’s spear before it was almost too late. As a matter of fact, it  _ was  _ almost too late. I did not mean to scare you.”

“I...for a moment, I thought you had been stabbed.” Hubert swallowed. It was mostly the truth and part of the explanation behind his reaction, although he wasn’t certain why he felt compelled to tell this to Ferdinand.

“Hubert…”

“Regardless, I shouldn’t have lost my composure like that.” Hubert pressed on. “It would have been more beneficial if I had simply alerted a healer and had them attend to the matter.”

“It is natural for you to instinctively want to rush to the aid of a wounded comrade.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do anything.” Hubert snorted. “I’ve never had an aptitude for faith magic. The most I could’ve done was apply pressure to the wound and watch helplessly as you died.”

“It was a busy battlefield. I’m sure more help would’ve come had I actually been in any danger. You have nothing to feel ashamed of.” Ferdinand consoled him. “And to be completely honest...I would have appreciated your actions had I actually been mortally wounded.”

“Not for very long.” Hubert pointed out.

Ferdinand burst out laughing. Hubert felt a smile tug at the corners of his cheeks as his heart flip-flopped in his chest. Ferdinand’s laugh...Hubert had never realized how exquisite it was until that moment.

“Even I must admit that was a well-crafted joke.” Ferdinand wiped a tear from his eye. “Perhaps deadpan humor is your strong suit.  _ Ha _ !”

“So I’ve been told.” Hubert chose not to explain that he had been completely sincere in his observation.

“This has been quite the enlightening conversation.” Ferdinand composed himself. “I’ve learned that you both have a sense of humor and that you don’t want me dead because I’m useful.”

“Among other reasons.”

“Say Hubert, you have heard about the Legend of the Goddess Tower, have you not?” Ferdinand asked.

“I have.” Hubert affirmed. “I have also heard that the superstition was started because Edelgard’s parents happened to meet there.”

“Of course they did.” Ferdinand sighed. 

_ Not everything to do with Edelgard is a contest, Ferdinand. _ Hubert thought to himself, rolling his eyes. “Why did you ask about the tower?”

“I was thinking that we could make a promise on the tower.”

“I beg your pardon?” Hubert’s eyes widened. 

“Not a romantic one!” Ferdinand hastily clarified. “I was thinking that we should make a wish for the Empire! You know, considering that we will be the right and left hands of the Emperor one day.”

“I suppose there wouldn’t be any harm in that.” Hubert shrugged. “My wish is simply that Lady Edelgard gets everything that she needs in order to lead the Adrestian Empire into a new age.”

“That is a tall order.” Ferdinand commented.

“You were the one who suggested this exercise.” Hubert scowled at him. “That is my wish, and I am not going to change it.”

“I am not passing judgement.” Ferdinand reassured him. “In fact, I hope your wish comes true.”

“What is your wish then?” Hubert asked.

“Well…” Ferdinand nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I was hoping that the two of us could work together. For the good of the Empire. If the past few months have taught me anything, they have taught me that we are more alike than we would like to admit.”

“Oh. Um….” Hubert had not been expecting the conversation to head in that direction. He glanced at the tower. Surely Edelgard and the professor were done by now. In fact, if he squinted, he could almost see a silhouette walking towards them...

“Hubert?” Ferdinand turned to look at the tower as well. “Is something the matter?”

“Not at all! “ Hubert exclaimed quickly, hoping to turn Ferdinand’s attention away from the two women. “I’m just….that’s an excellent idea.”

_ What was he doing? _

“Oh? Well, I’m glad you think so!” Ferdinand smiled, and Hubert could feel himself melt. “Might I suggest a weekly tea time? To discuss the state of the Empire and to strengthen our bond, among other things. I find that it is difficult to argue over a well-made brew!”

“I am more of a coffee man myself.” Hubert admitted. “I assume you won’t mind if I bring that instead of your disgusting leaf-juice?” 

_ What was he thinking?  _

“I suppose I could stand the stench of that foul drink for an hour or so.” Ferdinand conceded. “But I will have to find a tea that is to your taste.”

“Only if you allow me to find a coffee that you find palatable.” Hubert countered.

“It is a deal.” Ferdinand agreed happily. “Do Thursdays at 3 PM work for you?”

“I am usually free at that time, yes.” Hubert knew he was done for.  _ That accursed smile _ ….

“That is wonderful!” Ferdinand cheered. “Well, I should get back to the ball now. I’ve promised to dance with several people, and I best not keep them waiting.”

“That wouldn’t be very noble of you if you did.” Hubert deadpanned.

“I am glad you understand. Have a goodnight!” Ferdinand waved and walked away.

Hubert watched as he disappeared around the corner. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He couldn’t possibly be….falling in love with Ferdinand von Aegir, could he? No, no, no, he was simply seeing him as more of an...equal. Yes, that was it. But even tenuous friendships could have terrifying ramifications during wartime. The day could come where Ferdinand’s lance would be pointing directly at the Empire instead of serving it. There was no way to know for certain, of course. It was not as Hubert could simply say, “Ferdinand. What do you think about overthrowing the church?” without major consequences…

“Hubert?” A hand touched his shoulder.

Without thinking, Hubert thrust his elbow behind him. (Caspar had taught the entire class that trick during self-defense week. That seemed like eons ago now that he thought about it).

“Lady Edelgard?” Hubert gasped, realizing that he had just hit his liege in the face. “Please forgive me, I…”

“It’s quite alright Hubert.” Lady Edelgard rubbed her nose. “It’s my fault. I should’ve realized that you were distracted. What seems to be on your mind?”

“Nothing of importance.” Hubert lied. He couldn’t help but think that he had been lying to Edelgard more and more recently.

“I called your name three times and you didn’t answer me.” Edelgard sounded concerned. “Hubert, if there’s something wrong, I want you to tell me.”

“There’s not.” Hubert snapped. 

“Hubert....”

“I’m sorry Lady Edelgard.” Hubert pressed the bridge of his nose. “It’s just that...my spying efforts tonight have been futile. That’s all.”

“A pity.” Edelgard lamented. “Perhaps you should take a break for now. I heard that they were serving some Garreg Mach Meat Pie. I know that’s a favorite of yours.”

“You know me well.” Hubert forced a smile. “Perhaps I will have a slice, a small break can’t hurt.”

“Are you…never mind.” For a minute, it looked as if Edelgard was about to tease him for willingly taking a break, but she quickly thought the better of it. “It is a lovely night, is it not?”

“Indeed.” Hubert nodded curtly. His mind drifted to a conversation that he and Lady Edelgard had towards the beginning of their academy days. That night, Edelgard had (worryingly) implied that Hubert’s life would have been better if she had never entered it.

_ My duty to you is no mere obligation, _ Hubert had reassured her.  _ I chose this. _

_ “But when I see you at the monastery, studying with the others…” _ Edelgard had hesitated.  _ “It makes me wonder what kind of life you might have had without me. That’s all.” _

Hubert grabbed a piece of meat pie and retreated to a corner. Edelgard returned to the ballroom floor, most likely in an attempt to dance with Byleth again. Unbidden, Hubert’s eyes fell on Ferdinand. He was a graceful dancer (his win at the White Heron cup had demonstrated that) but tonight….he was radiant. 

For a wild minute, Hubert wanted nothing more than to join him on the dance floor.

“Good evening.” A strange man slid into the seat across from him. 

“Good evening.” Hubert cautiously returned the greeting. It was unusual for anyone to want to sit with him as his presence was naturally off-putting. Hopefully he could get rid of his unwanted guest so he could eat his meal in peace.

“Ah, this night sure is going fast.” The figure lamented. “It is like a snake shedding its skin.”

“That is not a process easily observed in the dark.” Hubert’s heart sank. A contact from Those Who Slither in the Dark? Now? Were they daft, walking up to him in the middle of a ball?

“My apologies von Vestra,” The man dropped his voice to a whisper, “But there’s been a bit of a...situation. It needs your attention. Ideally in private.”

Hubert glanced one final time at the ballroom floor. By an unfortunate stroke of luck, Edelgard and Ferdinand had been matched together for a couple’s dance. Even from a distance, he could see their discomfort as they swayed back and forth. Even though it was wrong, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of schadenfreude and a sense of contentment as he watched. 

“Very well.” Hubert acquiesced. “Follow me.”

Frolicking around the monastery...studying with his classmates...dancing the night away...such a life may have had its appeal.

But that was not the life Hubert had chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the most romance I've written in awhile. :)


	4. The Professor's Power Fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so in my original draft, I had thought that Remire took place the day after the ball, and not the month before. I didn't realize it until I reached that part in my Golden Deer Run (Just hit the timeskip, and I'm on Chapter 15, if you're all curious. And yes, it's my first time through that route).
> 
> So pretend that the following events happened like a month later instead of 12 hours later. (Or just think that Ferdinand and Hubert had the fastest enemies-to-friends scenario in history due to the power of the goddess. Whatever you'd like).
> 
> And as usual, thank you guys so much for your support! Enjoy! And Happy early Thanksgiving! :)

4.

Ever since Remire, Hubert had been expressing his concern to Lady Edelgard that Those Who Slither in the Dark may have gained too much of an influence in their campaign. She understood his concerns, but she had also pointed out that they had more than enough influence and power to take them out should they so desire. Besides, without Lord Arundel’s assistance, they would lack the manpower needed for the revolution. When the time came, they would take them down. But for now their hands were tied, so to speak. 

When Monica attacked Jeralt, Hubert was uncomfortably reminded of this reality, and of just how helpless he and Edelgard were against the Agarthans.

The Divine Pulse flicked across his vision, just as he had been expecting it to; he’d been able to see every single one of Byleth’s time-traveling escapades for months now. Hubert raised his hand, preparing to strike Monica down with one of his strongest spells.

Only for it to be intercepted by a different dark mage.

Hubert stared in shock.  _ What in the world? _

“Hubert, lookout!” Ferdinand yelled.

Hubert flung himself out of the way as the spell reflected back at him.

“Huh? What are you doing here?” Monica seemed just as shocked as he was.

“You must survive.” the dark mage intoned. “Merely because there is still a role that I require you to fulfill.”

With that, the mage teleported away with Monica as Jeralt collapsed.

The professor ran to her father, the Sword of the Creator bouncing off of the ground as if it was a rubber ball and not a Divine Weapon.

“Hubert!” Suddenly, Ferdinand was at his side. “Are you alright?”

Hubert was still in a state of shock. “He wasn’t there the first time.” He blurted out.

“The first time?” Ferdinand asked.

“I….” Just in time, Hubert realized his error. “It seems as if you’ve saved my life.” He said, partially to distract him, partially because it was true yet again.

“Well, I do owe you for Grondor Field after all.” Ferdinand shyly scratched the back of his neck. Was it just Hubert’s imagination, or were Ferdinand’s cheeks turning red?

_ If only you knew about Remire. _ Hubert thought to himself.

“But Hubert, what did you mean by…” Ferdinand trailed off.  _ “Oh no.” _

Hubert followed Ferdinand’s gaze. Lady Edelgard was pulling the professor away from her father while Linhardt and Flayn were desperately trying to heal Jeralt. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn’t going well.

“We need to get him back to the monastery professor.” Edelgard was saying. “There’s nothing more we can do for him here. It’s all up to them now.”

The professor leaned on Edelgard’s shoulder. Tears were streaming down Byleth’s face.

“Jeralt will be alright.” Ferdinand roughly patted Hubert on the back, yet he sounded as if he was trying to reassure himself more than the dark-haired mage. “Garreg Mach has some of the best healers in Fódlan. He will pull through.”

“Perhaps.” Hubert studied the knife that Monica had stabbed Jeralt with. His stomach sank. It was Agarthan-made, just as he’d feared. Hubert happened to have insider knowledge that the knife in question had the unique ability to hold poison in the ridges that would instantly be absorbed by the body’s organs the minute it punctured skin.

Jeralt’s death was almost certain.

The rain began to fall.

_ So this is what the professor meant when she was worried that her powers would one day fail her _ . Hubert realized. 

“Come now Hubert.” Ferdinand brushed some dirt off of his knees and stood up. “We must help the healers with our wounded comrades.”

“Yes, of course.” Hubert agreed. His eyes met Edelgard’s as Ferdinand helped him to his feet.

_ What had they done? _

* * *

The day of Jeralt’s funeral came with a light snowfall. Edelgard and Hubert stole away at the first available moment, in silent agreement that the ceremonies were too painful to watch. They made their way to the Officer’s Academy classrooms, and ducked under the stone awning.

“To think that the Agarthans would be so brazen as to conduct some of their crest experiments right under our noses!” Edelgard crossed her arms angrily. 

Hubert nodded grimly. “It seems as if Those Who Slither wish to keep us in the dark yet again.” 

“Was that a joke, Hubert?” Edelgard gave a half-hearted snort. “It’s hardly the time for one.”

“I’m sorry, my lady.” Hubert apologized. “I’ve never been much for condolences.”

“I know Hubert. Don’t worry about it.” Edelgard sighed. “All joking aside, it seems as if you were right. We aren’t using the Agarthans to further our goals. The Agarthans have goals of their own, and we’re nothing but mere puppets to them.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to roll over like dogs.” Hubert stroked his chin thoughtfully. “The best thing to do would be to figure out those goals so we can thwart their objectives when possible. Perhaps if I can sneak a few more spies into their ranks, we could have a better idea…”

“Even the professor’s power wasn’t enough to stop them.” Edelgard punched the side of the wall in frustration. “Damn it!” 

“The professor did what they could.” Hubert reassured her. “Without her help, you and I wouldn’t have made it out alive. But at the end of the day, they are only human.”

“I know that!” Edelgard snapped. “It’s just that...I feel partially responsible. I go over it in my head, and even though I see no alternatives, I can’t stop thinking that maybe there’s something more that I could’ve done.”

“I feel partially responsible too,” Hubert confessed, “but we can’t dwell on what we can’t change. The only thing we can do is continue pressing on, and deal with whatever comes our way. It’s what we’ve always done.”

“What worries me is that Those Who Slither in the Dark have the ability to ignore the Divine Pulses.” Edelgard said.

“I had an interesting conversation with Lysithea recently.” Hubert informed Edelgard. “Apparently, she saw a few purple flashes the other day. Of course, she was seeing the after-effects of the professor’s power, but she had no way of knowing that.”

“So the more powerful the magic user, the more likely they are to see a Divine Pulse?” Edelgard asked.

“The more proficient the user is at  _ dark  _ magic.” Hubert clarified. “Otherwise, Linhardt would’ve mentioned seeing something as well. Despite his best efforts, he has become quite the accomplished bishop. He’s not a foe that I would want to meet in battle.”

“Right.” Edelgard’s face darkened.

“We probably won’t.” Hubert hastily reassured her. “My spies indicate that House Hevring is likely to join our efforts. Of course, Linhardt could always defect on his own, but given his lackadaisical nature...”

“It’s not just him I’m worried about.” Edelgard interrupted him.

“I know Lady Edelgard.” Hubert nodded. “If it’s any consultation, at the very least I don’t think the professor would betray us.”

Even though the words were reassuring, he regretted them the instant they left his mouth.

“Oh?” Edelgard’s eyes widened. “Just last week you said that you didn’t think we should take assassinating her off of the table. What changed your mind?”

Hubert hesitated. He wasn’t sure if telling Edelgard the full truth about the last battle was the wisest thing to do. 

“Hubert, if you know something I don’t, please tell me.” Edelgard begged him. “Byleth’s potential allegiance has been a source of...concern for me.”

“During the last battle, we were cornered by demonic beasts.” Hubert informed her. “The professor saved our lives.”

“I don’t remember that….oh!” Edelgard exclaimed as the implication hit her. “Did she use the Divine Pulse?”

“Yes.” Hubert could still see the scene. All it took was one quick fireball, and...Hubert shuddered. Blessedly, Edelgard’s death had been instantaneous. Hubert on the other hand could only remember howling in pain as Linhardt desperately tried to save him. For a minute, Hubert feared that the professor wouldn’t use her power, that the damage the beast had caused would be permanent, that Hubert was doomed to live forever with an Edelgard-shaped hole at his side, or that his last memory would be Ferdinand screaming his name...

The next thing he knew, he was upright and next to a very concerned Ferdinand. Hubert had tried to explain his shaking away by telling the red-haired noble that it had been a miscast spell, but he wasn’t sure that Ferdinand had believed him.

“So that’s why Byleth couldn’t save her father.” Edelgard’s face paled.

“She did try once,” Hubert reminded her, “but that Agarthan mage stopped her.”

“She would have been able to try more had we not…” Edelgard trailed off.

Hubert pursed his lips. Edelgard had a valid point. Even so… “I don’t think the professor regrets our lives. She’s not that type of person.”

“Would she have done the same thing had she known the entire truth?” Edelgard wondered. 

_ Ah _ . Hubert winced. Edelgard was asking the very same question that kept him up at night.

“Hubert.” Edelgard cleared her throat. “If you want to walk away now and step off this path, I won’t blame you.” 

Hubert blinked several times. _ Surely he hadn’t heard Edelgard correctly. _ “Come again?”

“This path is not an easy one.” Edelgard sighed. “I know you’ve said before that you’d be willing to paint my way with the blood of my enemies. But are you prepared to walk across the corpses of our friends as well?” 

“It has crossed my mind that we might have to do that, yes.” Hubert avoided her gaze, instead choosing to focus on the snowflakes dancing across the courtyard. 

“There will be more Jeralts.” Edelgard pressed on. “And possibly Byleths. And possibly…” she swallowed nervously, “...possibly Ferdinands.”

“What makes you think that I have any attachment whatsoever to that pompous upstart of a noble anyway?” Hubert crossed his arms.

“I have reason to believe that your suggestion to kill Marquis Vestra over Prime Minister Aegir was not purely motivated by tactical reasoning.” Edelgard confessed.

“What, because we have tea together?” Hubert challenged. 

“Hubert, it’s more than the fact that you have tea with him…” Edelgard began.

“Ferdinand would be more valuable on our side than on the enemy’s.” Hubert snapped. “Killing his father would be a surefire way to lose his allegiance. Besides, as I’ve said before, it will be easier for me to assume control of my childhood home than that of a stranger’s. If we were to attempt a coup in Aegir territory, we would also most likely have to go through the hassle of assassinating Ferdinand to prevent him from retaking it, which would be further complicated by the professor’s power to turn back time. Besides, as an added bonus, we might be able to disrupt my father’s army of spies. That is all. It is an unfortunate reality, but one that I have learned to accept.”

“I do agree that destroying your father’s spy network is a good enough reason to assassinate him. And it would be easier for you to control the land you grew up on. Although...forgive me for asking, but…” Edelgard hesitated, “...are you sure you can bring yourself to do it? I know that you consider this as a part of your duty…” 

“I’ve walked this far down your bloody path.” Hubert glared at her. “I frankly find it offensive that you choose to question my loyalty now.”

“There is a difference between loyalty and blind obedience.” Edelgard pointed out. “Hubert, you’re one of my most trusted aides, but sometimes I worry that you’re only helping me because of your family’s legacy and not because you truly believe in the world I’m trying to create.”

Hubert could feel his face start to color. Disgusted, he turned away from Lady Edelgard, choosing to not even dignify her slight on his fealty with a response.

“My apologies Hubert.” Edelgard whispered. “Perhaps I spoke too rashly.”

Hubert said nothing for a while. His thoughts turned to another snowfall, almost ten years ago. He had heard the news that Lady Edelgard, his duty, his only friend in the world, had been stolen away to the far-off kingdom capital, Fhirdiad. Distraught, he had run away to try and rescue her, only to be stopped by his father’s soldiers when he was only a few miles away from the Faerghus border. In retrospect, he most likely would’ve died from hypothermia had they not found him. But even so, knowing what was to happen to Lady Edelgard, Hubert still could not help but wonder what would have happened if he had been allowed to continue.

Especially after he learned that his father had been partially responsible for the hell that she had to go through.

“Hubert?” Edelgard lightly touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry if I offended you. I simply wanted to ascertain…”

Hubert shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. “I’m not just helping you because of the history between the Hresvelg and Vestra families. I’m helping you because it’s the right thing to do. The tragedy that was the Insurrection of the Seven...the antics of Those Who Slither in the Dark...our entire continent being controlled by a church headed by a literal demon...if our world stays the course it’s on now, then the future looks quite bleak. I would go as far to say that there is no future. I follow you because I believe that the future that your new world promises is worth the high cost that will come with achieving it. As I’ve told you time and time again,  _ I chose this path _ , and I chose everything that comes with it.”

“Hubert…” Edelgard’s voice quivered.

Hubert risked a glance at Edelgard. She was smiling, and her eyes were once again burning with the resolve that he knew so well.

“Thank you my friend.”

The church bells echoed through the courtyard.

“It appears as if the funeral is over.” Hubert observed. “It would not be wise to talk about these matters when there could be other students milling about.”

“Please forgive me.” Edelgard apologized. “My nerves failed me for a minute.”

“Understandable.” Hubert nodded. “You are forgiven. It would probably be wise if we rejoined the crowd. Otherwise people might think we’re...up to something.”

“Well, they wouldn’t be wrong.” Edelgard quipped. She pulled up the hood on her cloak. “Meet me in my room after dark, I have some important matters to discuss with you.”

“Of course.” Hubert lifted up the hood on his own cloak. 

“And Hubert?” 

“Yes?” Hubert asked.

“If you change your mind, it’s not too late to assassinate the Prime Minister instead. I would never dream of making you do something that would make you uncomfortable.”

“Not all of us have fathers like yours, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert reminded her. “That being said, if it will sooth your worries, I will keep that in mind.”

The two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Hubert’s wanderings eventually took him to the stables.

“It is a surprise to see you here.” Ferdinand called out to him. 

“It’s not a surprise to see you here.” Hubert responded.

Ferdinand set down the now-empty feed bucket. “How are you doing?”

“As well as can be expected.” Hubert couldn’t help but notice the way the snow rested on Ferdinand’s bright orange hair and the shoulders of his cloak.

“I noticed that you left the funeral early.” Ferdinand said.

“I’ve never been much for condolences.” Hubert admitted. “And to be frank….it was too much.”

“Some funerals are harder than others. And this funeral was particularly tragic.” Ferdinand sighed.

Hubert nodded in agreement.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Ferdinand asked.

“Walk with me.” Hubert blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Come again?”

“I need to hear something other than my own thoughts.” Hubert confessed.  _ And I need confirmation that I’m making the right choice, that I’m making a necessary sacrifice. _

“S-sure.” To Hubert’s shock, Ferdinand only sounded mildly surprised instead of thoroughly disgusted. “Um...what do you want to hear?”

“Anything.” Hubert struggled to keep his voice level. “Whatever comes to mind.”

“Of course.” Ferdinand agreed. “Shall I tell you the story of Pan?”

“That would be wonderful.”

“Right.” Ferdinand cleared his throat. “Pan was a strategist for Loog, the King of the Lions. Surprisingly, very little is known about him. That is because he did not desire power or fame. All he wanted was to help Loog, his leader, friend, and king. One tale I found of him suggests that…”

Hubert could not help but empathize with Pan, the “undesiring strategist”. Despite their different paths in life (Pan walked hand and hand with the church while Hubert was currently aiding in its downfall), they appeared to have similar opinions when it came to serving royalty. Like Pan, Hubert wanted none of the glory for himself. He had known ever since the age of six that everything in his life, from his first breath to the last, would be in service of the Lady Edelgard, and by extension the Empire. If he did his job correctly, there would be no tales about him, just as there hadn’t been for the generations of Vestras before him. 

It was a strange story for Ferdinand to tell, considering how obsessed he was with the Aegir family legacy. Still, Hubert had to admit that he had enjoyed the story. Perhaps Ferdinand knew him better than he thought.

* * *

Later that night, a letter came from Hubert’s father, confirming the time and place of their “reunion”. He carefully set it down, hands trembling. Hubert carefully pulled out a different sheet of parchment, took out a quill, and dipped it into the ink. The preparations were almost complete. All that was needed now was to notify his closest associates and officially begin the plan that would lead to his father’s death.

This was his last chance to turn back.

Hubert took a deep breath and penned his father’s assassination order. Marquis Hogarth von Vestra had chosen his path a long time ago. Now it was time for Hubert von Vestra to steel himself to walk his own path, no matter the cost.

After all, sacrifices were simply a part of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This chapter looks pretty good.  
> Brain: //comes up with like five different things to add  
> Me....okay then.
> 
> And yes, I took the dialogue from Jeralt's death cutscene.


	5. To Challenge the Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this chapter took awhile to come out, but it is about 6,000 words, so I hope that makes up for it. 
> 
> Full disclosure, I used some of the dialogue from chapter ten at the beginning.

5.

The plan made sense initially, Edelgard would tell the professor where to find Kronya, and then with the help of the rest of the Black Eagles, they would kill Kronya and return to the monastery with one less enemy and Byleth’s thirst for revenge satiated.

They weren’t expecting Solon to appear and sacrifice Kronya.

They hadn’t been expecting Solon to engulf the professor in dark magic.

“That could only be magic!” Edelgard exclaimed. “What happened to our professor?”

“They were swallowed by the Forbidden Spell of Zaharas.” Solon intoned.

Zaharas…. Hubert had heard whispers of Zaharas. Allegedly, it had been a city underneath Zanado, known for shady dealings and dark magic. It was akin to the Abyss under Garreg Mach, except Zaharas’s dark magic capabilities were evidently of a more...sadistic nature.

If a spell existed that even Zaharas had outlawed...

Had Hubert and Edelgard just killed the professor?

“You’re lying!” Caspar shouted at Solon. “Our professor is alive, I know it!”

“That’s right!” Flayn agreed. “Our professor is no ordinary human!”

“It is hard to fathom that our professor would die in a place like this.” Hubert bravely glared at Solon, trying to keep him monologuing. If he offered more insight into the nature of the forbidden spell, then perhaps Hubert could figure out a way to reverse engineer it. It was a fool’s hope and he knew it, but he couldn’t think of anything else to do.

“There are worse things than death.” Solon intoned. “Drifting through the darkness with no chance of escape...Overwhelmed with hopelessness...It must be torturous.”

“If you did use such devious tricks to stop our professor, I swear that you will regret it.” Edelgard vowed.

“I cannot help but agree with her this once.” Ferdinand gripped his spear. “Even if our professor is trapped in darkness, that is not the end of Byleth’s story.”

“I will not forgive such arrogance. If you prefer it so, you shall also be added to the ranks of the dead!” Solon waved his arm and summoned a hoard of soldiers.

Hubert clenched his jaw. They were hopelessly outnumbered. Strategically speaking, the best thing to do was retreat. Yet, he could see by the way Edelgard gripped her axe, the way Dorothea and Lindhardt readied their spells, the way Petra and Bernadetta instantally drew their bowstrings, and the way Ferdinand and Caspar moved to protect the rear that no on in the Black Eagles had any intention of running. 

_So be it._ Hubert prepared a Misma, readying himself for his liege’s orders.

Suddenly, the sky was torn asunder.

Hubert squinted into the light. _Now what?_

The professor stepped out of the shadows, the Sword of the Creator clenched in her hand. Her entire body seemed aglow, as if she had been blessed by some sort of deity…

The goddess?

“So the Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself….” Solon remarked in awe.

“Byleth!” Edelgard yelled.

“I told you so!” Ferdinand cheered triumphantly, tossing a quick glare at Solon.

“YEAH! PROFESSOR!” Caspar shouted. He turned around as well, pumping his fists in the air.

“Ferdinand, Caspar, focus.” Hubert scolded them. “This is a battlefield.”

“It was only a brief glance. You worry too much.” Ferdinand immediately resumed his previous position. 

“Killjoy.” Caspar muttered under his breath before following suit.

“How?” Solon looked completely rattled. “The only being that can withstand Zaharas is…”

“Sothis.” Byleth finished. She gave the Sword of the Creator a few experimental swings. “Your hypothesis is correct. She has blessed me with her power. She and I are one now.”

 _Sothis?_ Hubert’s spell fizzled out as the realization hit him. _Their professor was the goddess?_

“Hubert, focus.” Ferdinand hit Hubert’s thigh with the butt of his spear. “We can ask her about it later.”

“Yeah, focus!” Caspar chimed in unessicarially. 

“Thales suggested the possibility, and I…” Solon clenched his fist and cast a Banshee spell. “No matter. I must eliminate all of you, right here and right now!”

“CHARGE!” Caspar roared as he ran straight for the nearest enemy. 

Ferdinand was thankfully less reckless, doing his best not to overextend and allowing Hubert to take care of the armored soldiers with his magic.

Not that the enemy soldiers posed any difficulty once the professor announced that she was Sothis. After all, who would be stupid enough to stand against the goddess?

Suddenly, Hubert’s blood ran cold. _Byleth...was the goddess?_ The professor wasn’t one for lying….which meant….

“Hubert!” Ferdinand screamed.

Hubert turned just in time to see the curve of a tomahawk—

The long-familiar flash of purple filled his vision. 

_Clang_. Byleth wrapped the Sword of the Creator around the tomahawk and swung it towards Solon. Without missing a beat, Hubert fired a fire spell back at his assailant, knocking him to the ground.

“Hubert! You have to be more careful!” Ferdinand chastised. “Just because you can hang back from the front lines doesn’t mean that you’re immune to ranged weapons! If the professor hadn’t saved you... ”

 _If the goddess hadn’t saved me._ Hubert realized. His worst enemy and his most powerful ally were now one and the same.

Hubert shook his head, trying to clear it. He fired a wind spell at an archer that had made his way a bit too close to Ferdinand. “You would do well to take your own advice.” He retorted.

“Thank you, but this is the _third_ time in _three_ months I’ve watched you almost be impaled because you _weren’t paying attention!”_ Ferdinand snapped, finishing the archer off. “As much as I would like to think otherwise, I physically cannot be there to protect you every time—”

“HEY GUYS?” Caspar bellowed. “MY GAUNTLET IS STUCK-AAAAHHHHH!”

Hubert’s eyes widened in shock. Somehow, Caspar had gotten his gauntlet stuck into a Divine Beast’s tail. The beast was thrashing around, swinging Caspar around like a child’s plaything.

“I did tell him he needed new ones!” Ferdinand groaned, somehow conveying his concern and frustration at the exact same time. 

“We should go help him.” Hubert said.

“Well, of course!” Ferdinand shouldered his lance. “But just so you know, this is _not_ over. We _will_ be discussing this off the battlefield.”

“Naturally.” Hubert was already preparing a million ways to _not_ continue the conversation. 

Thankfully, when the battle finally ended and the Black Eagles were victorious, everyone became much more preoccupied with the professor when she fainted. 

“She’s alright.” Linhardt announced after he examined her. 

“Th-Thank goodness!” Bernadetta sighed in relief.

“If I had to hazard a guess, it has something to do with the goddess’s power.” Linhardt continued. “I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, but we should probably get her back to the monastery.” 

“Let us make haste then.” Edelgard scooped up Byleth before anyone else could offer to help. 

The Vestra parts of Hubert’s brain screamed at him. This would be the last opportunity he would ever have to assassinate the professor. Now that she was Sothis, she would be virtually unstoppable. The minute Hubert and Edelgard turned against the church, their days would be numbered. But now, while the goddess and Byleth had yet to merge, would be the perfect chance…

“Hubert?” Dorothea asked. “You are coming, right?”

“Of course.” Hubert nodded, jogging to catch up to the rest of the Black Eagles. “My apologies.”

Hubert knew that there was no turning back now. He and Edelgard had thrown all of their cards into play with the hope that Byleth would eventually join them. If Hubert killed the professor right here and right now, without any obvious motivation, it would be counter-productive to all the work they had done to get the Black Eagles to trust them. 

Honestly, Hubert isn’t entirely certain he can bring himself to kill her anyway. He and Edelgard had gotten too close to their professor, much too close for their own good.

Now all of their plans rested on the choice of one person, who was now one of the most likely individuals to side with their enemies.

This was the exact situation that Hubert had wanted to avoid.

* * *

“Byleth!” Rhea was waiting for them at the gates to Garreg Mach. “What happened?” 

“The professor became one with the goddess. It was amazing!” Ferdinand explained before Hubert had the chance to stop him.

“What?” Seteth’s eyes widened.

“One minute, Solon threw her into a void. And then she split open the sky with the Sword of the Creator and now she has green hair…”

“Seteth, carry her to my room.” Rhea ordered, interrupting Ferdinand.

“B-but Lady Rhea!” Edelgard protested. “She needs to be in the infirmary!”

“I agree with Edelgard.” Seteth crossed his arms. “Lady Rhea…”

“It is alright, Edelgard, Seteth.” Rhea reassured them. “If the professor’s condition concerns the goddess, wouldn’t the archbishop be the best person to deal with it?”

“Well, I suppose so…” Seteth admitted.

“I’m not implying that you’re not qualified,” Edelgard protested, “but wouldn’t it be better if…”

Hubert subtly elbowed Edelgard. While he very, very much agreed with her position on the matter, he had seen a glint in Rhea’s eyes, almost as if Byleth was not an injured human being, but a curiosity, one that she desired to have at any cost. 

Hubert did not like Edelgard’s odds against an angered archbishop and one of her most devoted servants.

“My apologies. I’m sure you’ll take good care of By-our professor.” Edelgard acquiesced, trusting Hubert’s judgement even though she did not yet know the reasoning behind it.

“Thank you Edelgard.” Rhea smiled. 

“Be careful.” Edelgard carefully handed Byleth over to Seteth.

“I promise.” Seteth nodded solemnly.

The Black Eagles watched as their professor was carried away.

“Now what was that about?” Ferdinand wondered aloud.

“I’m not sure.” Hubert frowned. _But I intend to find out._

* * *

In the dark of the night, Hubert snuck into his liege’s room. Normally, he hated to disturb Edelgard’s sleep (she rarely got any these days), but this matter was simply too important. As carefully as possible, he shook her awake.

 _“Guh!”_ Edelgard yelped, bolting upright.

“It’s just me.” Hubert whispered.

“Oh, Hubert!” Edelgard sighed in relief. “Wait...what brings you here at this time of night?”

“It took some doing, but I finally managed to read Jeralt’s Diary.” Hubert informed her. 

“Oh!” Edelgard exclaimed. Hubert heard the bed creak as she sat up. “What did you find out?”

“Well…” Hubert pursed his lips. He knew Edelgard wasn’t going to like what she was going to hear. “Do you remember that Jeralt used to live at the monastery, and was presumed dead after the fire of Garreg March 21 years ago?”

“I do. ” Edelgard said. “I always wondered why he chose to leave in the first place.”

“Jeralt left because of Byleth.” Hubert explained. “According to his diary, he suspected that Rhea had done something to his wife and his child during the birth, and he no longer trusted her. As a child, Byleth never laughed, she never cried, she never smiled.”

“As a child?” Edelgard sounded bewildered. “No offense, but even you cried as a child Hubert. Right?”

“Of course I did.” Hubert gave an amused snort. “I’ll admit, I was shocked too. I thought Byleth was just naturally reserved.”

“Did Jeralt ever find out what had happened to Byleth?” Edelgard asked.

“Going by his diary, it does not appear to be the case.” Hubert admitted. “But I agree with Jeralt; I do think something was done to Byleth. Her childhood state of emotionlessness sounds too unnatural to be sheerly coincidental. And I have a theory as to what it was.”

“And your theory is…?”

“The professor has extraordinary powers, including the ability to wield the Sword of the Creator, travel back in time, and host the goddess.” Hubert began. “She also possesses the Crest of Flames, a crest long-thought of as extinct in most Crestology circles. That, coupled with the fact that Rhea has always seemed strangely fond of Byleth, despite having never met her before this year…”

“I possess the Crest of Flames as well…” Edelgard trailed off. “Hubert, do you mean to imply that Byleth was a crest-experiment of Lady Rhea’s?”

“I do.”

 _“Flames.”_ Edelgard breathed.

“I just can’t believe I didn’t connect the dots sooner.” Hubert clenched his fists.

“We already knew that Rhea was the Immaculate One.” Edelgard said. “I suppose it never occurred to us to look into her past any further than we already had. It was unlikely to make her any less villainous.”

“We could spend decades looking into her past and still never unearth all of her atrocities.” Hubert scowled.

“I know.” Edelgard agreed. “That’s why we have to stop Rhea and the church. They’re almost as bad as Those Who Slither in the Dark. They may follow the goddess, but if the scriptures are correct, the church has long since abandoned the path she wanted them to follow. And letting literal monsters gain a grip over Fódlan...” She huffed in frustration.

“It will all be over soon Lady Edelgard.” Hubert promised. “I leave tomorrow morning for Aegir territory, and the first phase of our plan.”

“I am well aware.” Edelgard’s smile was evident in her voice. “I shouldn’t keep you up much later then. You have a long day of traveling ahead of you.”

“I do indeed.” Hubert bowed, before remembering that Edelgard couldn’t see him. “I hate to ask a favor from you, but would you be willing to lend me a copy of your lecture notes when I return?”

“Of course.” Edelgard chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Hubert asked. “It will look suspicious if I don’t make at least some sort of effort to catch up on what I miss.”

“I’m sorry Hubert, I’m not laughing at you.” Edelgard apologized. “It’s just that for a moment, I forgot about school.”

“I understand the feeling Lady Edelgard.” Hubert nodded.

“I miss the days when all we had to worry about was getting a passing grade on this month’s assignment.” Edelgard sighed.

Such talk was dangerous at this stage of their plans. And yet…

“I know Your Highness.” Hubert agreed. “I miss those days too. But we have to do this, for the good of everyone.”

“I know.” Hubert could hear Edelgard’s bed creak as she lay back down. “Goodnight Hubert.”

“Goodnight Edelgard.” Hubert slipped out and closed the door, as silently as a shadow.

* * *

With the duke distracted in Hresvelg territory, it only took Hubert and his team three days to secure Aegir territory and control communications.

He tried to ignore the sense of guilt he felt when he saw Ferdinand for tea that Thursday.

* * *

“Hubert!” Ferdinand raced into the stables. “Wait!”

Hubert sighed. He had hoped to leave undetected.

“Where...are you...going?” Ferdinand panted.

“I’m running some errands for my father.” Hubert lied. 

“Again?” Ferdinand crossed his arms. “What kinds of errands are you running?”

“I’m heading to Vestra territory.” Hubert adjusted the saddlebags on his horse. 

“But what are you doing—”

“Ferdinand, I’m going there on _Vestra business_. If I were you, I would stay out of it.” Hubert warned him. It was a truth by omission, as Hubert was intending to assassinate his father in a few days. If that wasn’t Vestra business, he wasn’t sure what was. 

“I am worried about you Hubert.” Ferdinand confessed.

“Your concern is noted.” Hubert nodded. 

“Hubert, will you take me seriously just this once?” Ferdinand snapped. “It is plain to see that you are in some sort of trouble!”

“Trouble?” Hubert echoed.

“Yes!” Ferdinand said emphatically. “You have been behaving very strangely. You are distracted in battle, you are gone every other day for no apparent reason, you nod off in class, your grades are slipping, you missed our tea time and neglected to send word in advance...Hubert, please tell me what is going on! I can help you!”

 _Huh._ Ferdinand was more perceptive than Hubert had given him credit for. “I can’t tell you. Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“It is not a matter of whether or not I want to know. I am your friend, and if there is something wrong, I _need_ to know.” Ferdinand declared.

“No you don’t.” Despite himself, Hubert could hear his voice waver. He hadn’t realized that Ferdinand had thought so highly of him. “Believe me, it’s better if you don’t.”

“Alright.” Ferdinand sighed. “If you will not tell me, will you at the very least tell Edelgard?”

“I already have.” Hubert reassured him. “And she’s doing all she can for me.”

“Of course you did.” Ferdinand ran his hand through his hair. “I should have known you would tell your concerns to Edelgard first. I just...are you absolutely sure that you have everything under control? You do have a tendency to take on more than you can handle. And if you need more than just my help, the entirety of House Aegir…”

“I’m fine.” Hubert interrupted Ferdinand. “Knowing that I have a...friend that I can call on is enough for me.”

Hubert tried not to think about the fact that he destroyed House Aegir last week.

“I see that I am not going to get any more out of you.” Ferdinand dug into his pockets and pulled out a bag. “I made these treats for the horses. I know you have trouble getting them to obey you sometimes. These should help.”

“Thank you.” Hubert accepted the gift. 

“I should let you go now.” Ferdinand said. “When are you coming back?”

“Soon.” Hubert lied.

“I suppose I will have to accept that answer.” Ferdinand sighed. “Goodnight Hubert. Safe travels.”

Hubert watched the red-haired noble leave the stables. Suddenly, it occurred to him that the next time he saw Ferdinand, the two of them could be on the opposite sides of a war.

“Wait.” Hubert called before he could stop himself.

“Yes?” Ferdinand turned around.

“Thank you for everything.”

“Anytime Hubert.” Hubert could just barely make out the outline of Ferdinand’s smile in the dark. “Anytime.”

* * *

“Ah Hubert!” Marquis von Vestra greeted him. “You’re earlier than the reports anticipated. So how do you intend to kill me?”

Hubert froze, completely destroying any advantage surprise might have given him. Out of all the scenarios he had gone through in his head, his father immediately recognizing him despite his beak-shaped mask and dark robes was not one of them.

“Did you forget that I have spies in both House Bergliez and House Hevring?” the marquis mocked him. “They told me of your visits to them. How you invited them to join a _war_. My spies also alerted me to the fact that Prime Minister von Aegir never returned from his trip to the Empire. How...curious. I assume he wanted no part in your coup d'état?”

“The prime minister was...less than receptive about the idea.” Hubert felt his mouth go dry. “More to the point, I didn’t forget about your spies.” 

“You just assumed that they were working for you as double agents, and that you’d bought them off adequately.” his father correctly guessed. “Unfortunately, I have been blessed with spies that are deeply loyal to me. Also, my coffers are much bigger than your coffers. You didn’t really have a chance.”

“To be frank, I found your spy in Aegir to be dangerously incompetent, so I have already issued an order for him to be executed on sight. I’m surprised he was able to report to you.” Hubert confessed. Thankfully, Ferdinand had inadvertently revealed the spy’s sheer incompetence to Hubert a few weeks back during one of their tea times. Apparently, said spy (or the gardener, as the Aegir household thought he had been) was spending a little too much time in places he shouldn’t be. So while Hubert had been passing through Aegir territory, he took the opportunity to have one of his most trusted spies get rid of the “gardener”. He would've done it himself, but he had a much more important assasination to take care of. 

“His loss means nothing to me.” Hubert continued. “As for your Bergliez and Hevring spies….I will have their heads in due time.”

 _“I will have their heads in due time.”_ Marquis Vestra mimicked him. “Good luck with that. I already removed them, along with the head of my spy in House Varley for good measure. I would have taken the opportunity to free Lord Varely from his prison, but his wife had a much stronger hold on the palace than I had accounted for.”

“I didn’t even try to sway your spy in House Varley.” Hubert said, shocked. “I knew he was too loyal to you.”

“Ah, so you did have a spy of your own in House Varley. No matter. My spy’s death is no great loss.” His father shrugged indifferently. “True spies would have never let themselves be found, especially by a mere _boy._ ”

It took all of Hubert’s self control not to point out that he had been a man for several years now. His father was simply trying to rile him, and so far Hubert had been taking the bait. _Damn!_ he chastised himself. _I should know better_. But when it came to his father, Hubert had always found it hard to keep his composure.

“The reason I haven’t simply disintegrated you for sedition is quite selfish actually.” Marquis Vestra drawled on, reading Hubert’s thoughts. “I’m curious. How is it that you managed to start an uprising right under my very nose?”

“I owe you nothing.” Hubert snapped.

“Come now.” Marquis Vestra crooned in his deep baritone, as if he was lightly chastising Hubert for a slightly messy room, instead of trying to get his son to give up state secrets. “You can tell your father, can’t you?”

Hubert may have been thrown off by the fact that his father was ten steps ahead, but he had to end this quickly, before it was too late. “The Agarthans.” He answered. Hopefully, his answer would distract his father long enough for Hubert to assassinate him.

 _“The Agarthans?”_ Marquis Vestra’s eyes widened. “Hubert, my boy….”

“Yes, the Agarthans.” Hubert advanced towards his father, hoping to shift him towards the window. _He just needed one clear shot…_

“They’re ruthless and unpredictable.” his father warned him. “Hubert, you can’t trust them.”

“You seemed to have no issue trusting them during the Insurrection of the Seven.” Hubert fired back, taking a few more steps towards his father. “Or do you mean to tell me that the experiments performed on the Hresvelg children were a complete surprise to you?”

“Is _that_ what this is about? By the Goddess Hubert, you have to understand my choices at the time….my options...” Marquis Vestra hesitated, and then violently shook his head. “You’re one to talk. You’ve chosen to ally yourself with them, and you’re well aware of their crimes. You’re walking a dark path, son. Do you truly think you’ll do a better job than I did?”

“Perhaps not.” Hubert confessed. It’s the most honest thing he’s said to his father in a decade. “But at the very least, I’ll have the common sense to keep all of the blood at my feet, and not splatter it onto every single person I care for. Because unlike you, I realize that I _do_ have choices. The Vestra household isn’t supposed to be the harbingers of evil. We’re not supposed to wrap others in darkness. We’re supposed to wrap ourselves in it, for the good of the Empire and for the good of Fódlan!”

“Blood always splatters, Hubert. You should know, considering—”

“What kind of father throws away a legacy of eleven hundred years for his own personal gain?” Hubert snarled. “What kind of father sends children to their demise for a chance at some more power? What kind of father allows his child’s best friend to endure unimaginable torment and a drastic shortening of their life? _What kind of father do you think you are?_ ”

“You can’t protect everyone.” Marquis Vestra, perhaps thrown off by Hubert’s passionate outburst, took a few steps backward, placing him right in front of the window. “In time, you will learn this for yourself, when you’re faced with your own difficult choices. Our duty as House Vestra may be to the emperor, but first and foremost, our duty is to the people of Adrestia! And if the Emperor seeks to deviate from that path, it is your job to steer them on the right one, no matter what you have to sacrifice—” 

Hubert seized the opportunity to thrust his hands forward and cast Dark Spikes. His father raised his hands up to retaliate.

_BOOM._

_“Agh!”_ Hubert cried out as he skidded into the hallway. His back stung from carpet burn, and his head pounded where it had smacked the doorframe. 

“By the goddess!” A nearby maid screamed. 

Hubert struggled to his feet just in time to see the maid pass out from sheer terror. _How unfortunate_. At least it saved him the trouble of having to subdue her. He quickly staggered back into his father’s office. He knew it was unwise to return to the site of an assassination, but he had to be certain.

The office was in tatters. His father’s desk was split in two, and glass was everywhere. Hubert stared at the body-shaped hole in the window. In the distance, he could hear the panicked yells of the stablehands.

“Marquis Vestra!”

“Master Hogarth!”

“By the goddess, his neck….” Hubert heard the sound of someone vomiting. 

“Help! Someone assassinated the Minister of the Imperial Household!”

“Guards! Guards!”

Hubert felt his heart twist. A part of him had still held onto the hope that perhaps his father had been replaced with an Agarthan agent at some point in time, like what had happened to Tomas. But if the body hadn’t changed back after death, then that meant that his father was truly to blame for the Insurrection of the Seven. His father, who once upon a time told him fairy tales, tucked him into bed, taught him everything he knew about science and the art of poison making...

Hubert shook himself out of his reverie. There would be time to grieve and time to reflect later. He grabbed Marquis Vestra’s book of potions off of the bookshelf and snatched the journal off of his desk. He also quickly rifled through his father’s desk drawers and grabbed whatever he could carry. Hubert was almost certain that his father’s most loyal spies would take the first opportunity they had to destroy all of Marquis Vestra’s work and private documents. The minute he had everything he could carry, he made his escape.

* * *

The morning after the deed was done, Hubert rode back to his estate and “received” the news that his father had been assassinated in the middle of the night. Thankfully, being sleep-deprived made it easier for Hubert to appear as a grief-stricken son who suddenly had way too much weight on his shoulders (as if that wasn’t already the case). He immediately locked himself in his childhood bedroom and buried himself in the process of notifying the surrounding lords of the tragedy, going so far as to write a letter to Lady Rhea, explaining the situation and asking to be excused from final exams (not like he ever intended to take them anyway).

A few days into his stay at the estate and whispers were already beginning to circulate that Hubert had done the deed. Hubert let them talk, he already guessed that the members of his house would put two and two eventually when Edelgard declared war on the church.

“Mister Hub-er, I mean Marqui-er…” A young servant stood in the doorway, fiddling with some envelopes in his hand and nervously rocking back and forth.

“Just call me Lord Hubert for now.” Hubert told him. He wasn’t entirely ready to be addressed by his father’s title. Noble titles were about to become mostly irrelevant anyway.

“Right. Lord Hubert,” The youth thrust his hand out, “I went into town and went to the post office and grabbed your mail for you before the mail carrier got it, just like you asked. All that came for you was this letter from Lady Edelgard and this letter from Lord Ferdinand.”

“Thank you.” Hubert crossed the room and took the letters from him. “You did well.”

The boy gave an awkward bow and scrambled from the room. 

_Why would Ferdinand send him a letter?_ Hubert set the red-haired noble’s letter aside for the time being. Hubert carefully examined Edelgard’s letter, making sure it hadn’t been tampered with. It was unlikely, seeing as his servant had intercepted the letter before it had arrived at the house, but he couldn’t be too certain. Hubert had yet to successfully exterminate all of the spies in his father’s house, and he knew that Marquis Vestra had spies of his own in the capital. Edelgard and Hubert were at the most delicate part of their mission. One false move could ruin them.

Seeing no obvious signs of the letter being tampered with, Hubert opened it, decoded it, and began to read:

_Hubert,_

_Things are proceeding smoother than you or I could’ve imagined. As you have no doubt inferred by this letter, I have taken my father’s place as the Emperor of Adrestia. The former Duke von Aegir, who just so happened to be “watching over” my father, has been stripped of his title and is now on house arrest. I managed to convince the professor to come with me to witness the coordination. Most fortuitous of all, one of your father’s spies deflected and revealed the identities of his cohorts. Of course, I’m not naïve enough to believe him outright, but based on the fact that most of the people he named scattered once we started rounding people up for questioning, I’m relatively certain that at least some of his information is accurate._

  
  


Hubert’s eyes widened. He read the first part of the letter over again, scarcely able to believe their good luck. Everything had managed to work perfectly in their favor. Not to mention that Lady, no, _Emperor_ Edelgard, had successfully convinced the professor to accompany her to Enbarr and observe the coronation. While Byleth’s presence had no legal sway, it certainly would be beneficial towards swaying the hearts of some affiliates of the church, as well as those of the Black Eagle house…

 _Focus, Hubert,_ he scolded himself. He returned to Edelgard’s letter:

  
  


_I received some intel from our most recent addition to our spy ranks, and it seems that Those Who Slither in the Dark are after some more crest stones. As you know, at the end of this month, Rhea intends to hold a ceremony in the hopes that Byleth will receive a vision from the goddess. Seeing as that’s the only time we can get into the tomb, it seems prudent to take the crest stones now, before Those Who Slither can get their hands on them. You probably don’t approve, I know you well enough to guess your response, but we can’t afford another incident like the Spell of Zaharas._

Hubert sighed and ran his hand over his face. Of course, Edelgard was correct, but it was still an incredibly risky maneuver. Not only would she have to contend with Byleth, but she would also most likely have to contend with the full might of Rhea. If Edelgard were caught and killed....

 _No._ He wouldn’t even let his thoughts go down that road. He had no intentions of failing to protect her a second time. He skimmed the last paragraph: 

  
  
  
  


_The professor and I are heading back to Garreg Mach. Don’t worry, I have not left the castle unguarded. The generals you sent my way are currently handling the affairs of Enbarr. If you could send yourself or one of your trusted spies my way to assist, I would be eternally grateful. There is so much more I would like to say in this letter, but it can wait until we meet again._

_Take courage my friend, for we are almost at the end,_

_Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg_

  
  


Hubert read the letter once more to memorize its contents, and then proceeded to incinerate it for security purposes. He could give Edelgard a spy. The best choice for the current scenario would probably be Metodey, as he was already acquainted with the underbelly of the church (and was close enough to get there on short notice). Even so, Hubert still had his reservations about Metodey’s experience. Given the circumstances, Hubert would feel a lot more comfortable if he could be there himself. But he was loath to leave his estate alone when there were so many spies around that could stage a coup at any time...

“Lord Hubert.” One of his spies entered the room. “The papers you requested.”

“Thank you.” Hubert took the papers. “Could you pull the door shut?”

The spy did as he was told.

“These forgeries look surprisingly good.” Hubert nodded in approval. “In fact, they almost look like…”

“...the real thing?” The spy finished. “Well, that’s because it is. What you have in your hand is Marquis Vestra’s actual itinerary for the final week of his life. I was able to forge a copy and a colleague that you trust snuck the copy back into your father’s papers before his spies burned everything. I guess they weren’t paying enough attention.”

“Impressive!” Hubert nodded approvingly. He didn’t give compliments to his spies lightly, but this was much better than he could ever hope for.

“Take a look at yesterday evening.” The spy pointed at the schedule. “It seems that Marquis Vestra was scheduled to meet a certain spy around the time the assassination took place.”

“Luther Hrundon. If I recall correctly, I ordered a sleeping potion to be placed into his dinner that night. I was unaware of his appointment with Marquis Vestra. What a fortuitous coincidence. Hm…” Hubert felt a grin creep across his face. “Do you know if Hrundon has an alibi?”

“From the intelligence I’ve gathered so far, I don’t think that he does.” The spy informed him. “I was thinking that he would be an excellent candidate to place the blame for the assassination on.”

“An excellent suggestion, but I have a slightly better idea.” Hubert rolled the schedule up and tied a ribbon around it. “How quickly do you think we can gain control of the food supplies in the castle?”

“Um...fairly quickly I guess?” The spy frowned. “What do you have in mind?”

“If used correctly, this information could cause a schism.” Hubert explained. “If I were to announce this information publicly at my father’s funeral, which his spies are unlikely to miss, perhaps it could be framed as a sign of a larger conspiracy…”

“I think I get it.” The spy nodded approvingly. “We can use House Vestra’s paranoia against itself.”

“Hopefully, my father’s spies will destroy each other in the process, making it easier to dispose of them.” Hubert went on. “I suspect that most of them, being apprentices of Marquis Vestra, will settle for a well-placed poison in someone’s breakfast food. I don’t want one of our own spies, or worse a commoner, dying from the fallout. Not to mention that I will probably have several assassination attempts leveled at me, and the fewer parties between me and my dinner, the better.”

“Understandable.” The spy nodded. “What do you need from us?”

“Hm…” Hubert stroked his chin. “Let me think on that for a while. It’s currently a half-formed plan at best. For now, see what you can do about seizing control of the food supplies, or at the very least monitoring them to ensure the only people getting poisoned are the ones we want to see dead. If we can’t achieve that much, then there’s no point of even attempting the next steps of the plan.”

“Of course, Lord Hubert.” The spy bowed. “I shall come back later.” He took his leave and shut the door behind him.

Now that he was in private, Hubert sighed. He knew the plan was shaky, he knew Edelgard would disapprove, and he knew that he would probably be reduced to scavenging around the garden for safe food by the end of it, but it was the quickest path back to the emperor’s side.

Hubert pulled some scratch paper from his drawer and began to scribble down the rough outline of his plan (in code, of course). His eyes happened to glance over towards Ferdinand’s letter. 

He knew he shouldn’t open it. He knew it would only cause him more pain. And yet…

Hubert unfolded the letter.

_Dear Lord Hubert von Vestra,_

_I just received the news of your father’s passing. To lose a parent in any circumstances is tragic, but to lose a parent due to the whims of another...I cannot imagine the depths of your pain. You have both my sympathy and my anger on your behalf. Your father’s killer must not be allowed to run free._

Hubert felt his mouth go dry, although he couldn’t quite figure out why. He read on:

_I assume your house is hard at work attempting to find the scoundrel. Should you ask it of me, I will ride out there and help you myself. I have already sent a formal request to my father, asking him to send aid to House Vestra (although, he is taking an abnormally long amount of time to respond). Edelgard recently returned from a journey to see her father. When I inquired into the state of Aegir territory (I haven’t had word from anyone in that area for a good long while)..._

Hubert felt a pit in his stomach. He skimmed through the rest of the letter:

  
  


_...and she said my father was in Hresvelg territory, which explained the delay behind his response. He also appeared to be in good health, which is an encouraging sign, but that does not explain the rest of Aegir…._

_...Edelgard did not react at all once we received the news of Marquis Vestra’s assassination. I assume you wrote her a letter that reached her first, but I still find that strange…_

_...No one else has heard from Aegir either…_

_...I attempted to secure permission to ride to Aegir territory, but I have yet to have my request approved. I saw Lady Rhea today and she said the request never reached her, so I submitted a new one…_

_...Evidently, your leave was not approved by the church…._

_...I tried to sneak out of the monastery last night, but a guard stopped me. I am worried about House Aegir. What kind of noble am I? My people could be in grave peril, and I cannot reach them…_

_...I believe a conspiracy is afoot, one that seeks to take down the noble system. Hubert, please take care of yourself, because I fear you are in great danger…_

Hubert crumbled up the rest of the letter. He couldn’t bear to read anymore. Ferdinand had all the pieces, was staring the truth right in the face, and yet he was not accepting it. Did he believe in Hubert that much? Or was the truth too much for him to handle? 

Most shockingly of all, Ferdinand’s first concerns were not about himself or his status, but for his people and for Hubert...

Ferdinand did not deserve what had happened to him. He did not deserve this suffering.

_Blood always splatters, Hubert._

Hubert put his face into his hands, trying to forget his father’s words.


	6. The Professor's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry to do this, but this chapter was pretty long already, so I split it into two. Thank you all so much for your support!  
> (Also Happy Holidays! :) )
> 
> I did my best for Petra here, but her dialogue is kind of hard to pin down. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

6.

“Edelgard? _You’re_ the Flame Emperor?” Byleth exclaimed.

“I am.” Edelgard nodded. “I’m sorry to deceive you, my teacher.”

“Hubert, you _knew_ about this?” Ferdinand asked.

“I did.” Hubert confirmed. He deliberately avoided gazing into the red-haired noble’s eyes.

“Enough prattle!” Metodey snapped. “Let’s do what we came here to do!”

Metodey was far too eager for Hubert’s liking. Maybe using him was a mistake. 

“By order of the Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, I command you to collect the Crest Stones!” Edelgard ordered. “If anyone tries to stop you, kill them!”

“Infidels! How _dare_ you dishonor our creator!” Rhea shouted. “Professor, we must destroy them!”

There was a brief moment of silence as the Imperial Army fanned out among the coffins. For a minute, Hubert wondered if Byleth would give the order. Was she on their side after all? Then he heard the unmistakable sound of the Sword of the Creator snapping into place.

“You all heard the Archbishop! Protect the Crest Stones!”

 _So be it._ Hubert readied a Misma and quickened his pace. _So be it._

* * *

When Hubert imagined the worst-case scenarios of facing his classmates, he had worried about facing Dorothea, Linhardt, or even Bernadetta.

He never dreamed that he would have to face Ferdinand.

“The professor must be off her game.” Hubert remarked, lazily lobbing a Misma at Ferdinand. “Tactically speaking, I would’ve never sent a lance user anywhere near me.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Ferdinand flattened himself against the wall as the spell sailed by him. 

“Worried is not exactly the word I would use, but I do find it curious.” Hubert tried to shrug as nonchalantly as possible. In the back of his mind, he was trying to figure out how to stop Ferdinand without killing him. Perhaps collapsing part of the ceiling? Trapping him under a coffin lid? Maybe in the coffin itself?

“Well, maybe she didn’t tell me to come here!” Ferdinand charged at Hubert. Hubert readied another Misma, only to be stopped by the bright flash of Cichol’s crest. Hubert cried out in pain as Ferdinand’s lance struck him.

 _If he’s using the crest against me, he must be serious_. Hubert staggered back, clutching his injured arm.

“Yield, Hubert.” Ferdinand leveled his lance at him. “Please, just stop this madness and I will forgive you! I am certain that the professor will too. Please” 

Hubert gritted his teeth and fired a thunder spell, making sure to aim for the lance.

“Gah!” Ferdinand yelled as the lance split in half.

“You...first.” Hubert followed up with another Misma. He winced as he watched Ferdinand bounce on the stone floor. He had not intended for it to be that strong.

“Pah!” Ferdinand spat out some blood. Hubert could see that he’d managed to break the red-haired noble’s nose. “Why? Why are you wib Ebelgard?” Ferdinand gasped.

“Because the nobility system is corrupt. Because the church is corrupt. Because Rhea is both literally and figuratively a monster.” Hubert readied a fire spell. “Now if you’d let me resume stealing the crest stones, I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“You do not hab to follow her becath she ith de Empewer.” Ferdinand struggled to his feet, grasping the wall for support. “I can helb you thop her. Witb the combined might of Houth Vethtra and Houth Aegir…”

“House Aegir is gone.”

“No…” Ferdinand breathed. He started to tremble. “No! You are lybing!” 

“I’m not.” Hubert swallowed. “I saw to it myself.”

“You-you uthed me!” Ferdinand shouted. “Our weekly tea on Thurthday...you uthed that to get information oub of me!”

“I never used you.” Hubert whispered. _Oh Ferdinand…_ “I’ve done a lot of questionable things recently, but know that I never used you.”

“Why thould I belieb anything you thay?” Ferdinand snapped. His eyes burned with a dark fire. “You...you...my _home_ ….”

Hubert had never seen Ferdinand this angry before. (Although to be honest, he would be angry too if their roles were reversed). “Ferdinand, please, I had no other choice…”

 _By the Goddess Hubert, you have to understand my choices at the time…_ Marquis Vestra’s words echoed in his mind.

Hubert suddenly felt sick.

“No ober choice?” Ferdinand echoed. “What about when I athked you to…” 

“Professor! Kill Edelgard at once!” Rhea’s voice boomed throughout the chamber.

“No!” Hubert cried. He raced towards the back of the chamber ignoring the pain in his arm, not even looking to see if Ferdinand was following him. _How could he have become so distracted with Ferdinand?_

“Edelgard…” Hubert watched as Byleth pulled out the Sword of the Creator. “I know you. I know you would never do something like this, not without a good reason. If you surrender, maybe we can…”

“Do not let sentimentality cloud your judgement!” Rhea urged Byleth. “Edelgard is a danger to all of Fódlan. Her rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating!”

“Still, at the very least we need an explanation…” Byleth hesitated.

“What are you waiting for? Kill her now!” Rhea demanded. 

Hubert was still too far away to use his magic, and he was out of time. There was only one thing left to do. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and cast a warp spell on himself. He would take the mortal blow meant for Edelgard. It was his duty as her retainer, and his wish as her friend. And if the professor used the Divine Pulse to stop him, he would simply try a new tactic. Edelgard would not die on his watch again.

Hubert heard the sound of his feet hitting the stone floor. He tensed up, waiting for the pain of the Sword of the Creator tearing into his flesh.

But it never came.

“It’s alright Hubert.” Byleth reassured him.

“You...how dare you!” Rhea bellowed.

“Professor…?” Edelgard sounded absolutely bewildered. 

Hubert opened his eyes. The Sword of the Creator was not pointed at his liege, but at _Rhea._

“I don’t want a repeat of the Western Church incident.” Byleth squared her soldiers. “This time, I want an explanation _before_ we deem someone a heretic and execute them. Edelgard and Hubert may have been misled, or perhaps…”

“Enough prattle!” Rhea snapped. “Are you with me or against me?”

“I’m with you,” Byleth reassured her, “but…”

“Then kill them both!” 

“No.” Byleth tightened her grip on the sword’s hilt. “I will not.”

Hubert couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Byleth…” Edelgard’s voice trembled with emotion.

“P-professor…” Hubert choked out.

“So be it.” Rhea intoned. “It seems as if in the end, you are simply another failure.”

“Considering an opinion different than your own is not a moral failing.” Byleth shot back. “If you can’t understand that, then we are at an impasse.”

“If you chose to side with these infidels, I cannot allow your presence to soil this tomb any longer!” Rhea roared. “You must not be allowed to wield the power of Sothis! I will rip your chest open and take back your heart myself! _Grawww!”_

Rhea’s green hair shrank back into her skull, and the billowing sleeves of her robes became her wings. 

“Saints!” Byleth shouted. “Rhea, what’s happening?”

 _“Graww!”_ Rhea roared again as her hands and feet morphed into claws. 

“She’s transforming into the Immaculate One!” Hubert realized. “We need to get out of here!”

“The what now?” Byleth asked.

“One of the monsters that are controlling Fódlan from the shadows.” Edelgard explained.

“Monsters? Controlling Fódlan? Edelgard, what—”

“No time to explain!” Hubert interrupted the professor. “The Immaculate One is liable to bring the tomb down! Order everyone out of here!”

“Right.” To Byleth’s credit, she was adjusting rather quickly to the situation. “Everyone! Move out!”

Most of the army was thankfully close enough to the entrance to escape. However, Hubert, Edelgard, Byleth, and a few other soldiers were not. 

“We’re not going to make it in time!” Edelgard hissed in frustration.

As Hubert ran from the destruction of the Immaculate One, he caught sight of Ferdinand being helped by Linhardt. Ferdinand held his cravat to his nose while Linhardt was struggling to keep him upright.

“A warp spell then.” Hubert decided. “Edelgard, if you could order the troops to get close together without alerting Rhea as to what we’re about to do…”

“On it.” Edelgard ran off.

“Linhardt!” Hubert called. “I need your help!”

 _“Hubert.”_ Linhardt glared at him with such hatred that it made Hubert shiver. The green-haired mage readied a fire spell. “Was this dragon your doing?”

“Linhardt, wait!” Byleth stepped between them. “This wasn’t Hubert or Edelgard’s doing. The dragon is Rhea.”

“Huh?” Linhardt’s fire spell fizzled out. “Since when could she do that?”

“We’ll explain later.” Hubert promised. “We’re not going to make it out on foot and these soldiers need to warp out. Will you help me?”

“Alright.” Linhardt nodded. “Byleth, if you could take Ferdinand…”

 _Crack._ The tomb began to shake.

“Everyone’s ready!” Edelgard yelled.

“We’ll warp everyone to the entrance.” Hubert decided. “On my count. One, two, _three!”_

The two mages raised their arms and cast the spell just before the ceiling came down.

* * *

Once they were safe in the Imperial Army’s provisional camp, Edelgard gathered the Black Eagles and told them the entire story. 

“I am disbelieving, but I saw the Dragon transform myself.” Petra said. “Your story is making the sense.”

“It is hard to believe, but I suppose it does make sense looking back on it.” Linhardt mused to himself. “I always wondered why it was so difficult to get access to certain crest-related objects or certain texts in the library.”

“Why did you not tell us sooner?” Ferdinand crossed his arms. Linhardt’s magic had thankfully managed to fix his injuries, and his nose, but the blood still stained his academy uniform.

“Would you have believed us?” Edelgard asked him.

“Hmph.” Ferdinand scowled.

“So...what now?” Dorothea wondered.

“In two weeks, I intend to send my forces to Garreg Mach.” Edelgard explained.

“To G-arreg Mach?” Bernadetta stammered.

“Yes.” Edelgard confirmed. “Forcing a surrender there would be quite significant in the war effort.”

“I assume that House Hresvelg isn’t the only one involved, correct?” Byleth asked.

“Houses Herving, Bergliez, and half of House Varley have sworn their allegiance to the Empire, among several others.” Hubert informed her. “Count Varley was less than receptive to the idea, but Countess Varley was more accommodating.”

“What happened to those who decided to oppose the Empire?” Ferdinand asked icily.

“It depended on the house, and the noble in question.” Hubert answered evenly. “Houses Vestra, Essar, Gerth, and Aegir sided against us in addition to Count Varley. Marquis Vestra and Duke Gerth were disposed of, while Count Varley, Lord Essar, and Duke Aegir are on house arrest.”

“House arrest?” Ferdinand uncrossed his arms. “That is all?”

“Yes.” Hubert confirmed. “Your father is unharmed.”

Ferdinand blinked a couple times, as if the news hadn’t quite sunk in yet.

“The choices your families made are irrelevant.” Edelgard told everyone. “I want all of you to decide whether or not to follow me because of your own free will. If you choose to walk with me, take your first step now!”

To Hubert’s great surprise, almost everyone thumped their foot down. The only exception was Ferdinand, who simply stood there silently, arms recrossed. As much as Hubert wanted the red-haired noble’s answer, he decided not to push the issue at that moment.

“My friends…” Edelgard’s eyes were misty. “Thank you. I know our task may seem impossible but I know that together, we can overcome any obstacle!”

“Edelgard, may I converse with you?” Ferdinand asked. “Ideally in private?”

“Of course.” Edelgard agreed. “Hubert, will you show everyone around the camp?”

“I’ve only been here a handful of times. Perhaps another guard is better suited to the task.” Hubert pointed out.

“I don’t have any weapons on me, Vestra. You broke the only weapon I had, remember?” Ferdinand flipped his pockets inside out and rolled up his sleeves. “See?”

“It’s alright Hubert.” Edelgard reassured him.

Hubert nodded. For once, he hadn’t been thinking about the immediate threat to Lady Edelgard. He’d been more concerned with being in the room, trying to convince Ferdinand to join their side. But if this is what they both wanted...“As you wish, Your Majesty.” He acquiesced.

* * *

Some time later, Hubert approached Edelgard. “What did Ferdinand want to talk to you about?”

“He had a couple of questions about the former Aegir territory. He was mostly concerned about the welfare of his people, and of his father. I appraised him of the situation, and it seemed to make him feel a bit better.” Edelgard put her hand on her chin. “To his credit, he is taking the news about his house quite well.”

Hubert nodded politely, waiting for Edelgard to continue.

“That being said, he’s rather hesitant about joining us.” Edelgard went on. “The gist of his dilemma is that while he agrees that his father is corrupt, and concedes that the church is as well, he disagrees with our methods. He thinks we should have at least attempted negotiations first.”

“I see.” _Typical Ferdinand, wanting to do things the noble way._ “What did you tell him?”

“That if I thought there was any hope of a peaceful resolution, I would’ve tried a long time ago. He didn’t seem to take that well.” Edelgard sighed. “I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see what he does.”

“He’ll come around.” Hubert said.

“You were right about Byleth.” Edelgard reminded him. “Perhaps you’ll be right about Ferdinand as well.”

“Perhaps.” Hubert agreed. “Perhaps.”

He doesn’t want to consider what would happen if Ferdinand decides to deflect.

* * *

A week later, Hubert and Edelgard showed the invasion plans to Byleth. They didn’t necessarily need her approval, but her opinion would definitely influence their tactics.

“Hm…” The professor mused. “This looks pretty good. The two of you really paid attention to my lectures.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard blushed a little bit.

Hubert also felt embarrassed. He had never really known what to do with praise.

There was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” Edelgard called.

“Ferdinand von Aegir.” Ferdinand answered confidently.

Edelgard glanced over at Hubert, who nodded. “You may enter Ferdinand.” She told him.

Ferdinand opened the door and strode across the room. “I have decided to aid the Imperial Empire in their quest to destroy the church.” He announced. 

“What made you change your mind?” Edelgard asked.

“It is true that I have not been the biggest fan of your methods,” Ferdinand admitted, “but at the end of the day, what is done is done. And since the nobility system is being destroyed as well…I am the only one left who is qualified to guide you at this point. It is my duty to aid you, Your Majesty.”

Hubert cleared his throat indignantly. He wanted Ferdinand to join their side more than anything, but Hubert still had some pride to defend.

“I suppose you count too, Vestra.” Ferdinand conceded. “But to be honest, which one of us has higher marks in Diplomacy?”

“I have higher marks in Tactics.” Hubert countered.

“I have higher marks than you in Public Law.” Ferdinand fired back. “We can do this all day. My point being, I have a set of skills that would be very important to the war effort, and I want to help. That is, if you will still have me.”

“Of course.” Edelgard shook Ferdinand’s hand. “Welcome to the Black Eagle Strike Force, the Imperial Sword of the Empire.” 

“Excellent!” Ferdinand gave a small smile. “Thank you, Your Majesty. And I look forward to working with you as well Vestra.”

Hubert just barely managed to suppress a sigh of relief. Sure, things between him and Ferdinand were...frosty right now, but he was on their side again. For now, that would be enough.

* * *

The Invasion of Garreg Mach had three stages to it. Stage one was to infiltrate the first wall, which included seizing the ballistas and other defensive countermeasures that the church had placed. Stage two involved the aid of some Generals and the Black Eagle Strike Force splitting up. Hubert, Caspar, Petra, and General Randolph were going to cover the left side of the monastery, going around the dinning hall and ending up near the officer’s academy. Bernadetta, Linhardt, the Death Knight, and General Ladislavia were going to take care of the right side, passing through the stables. Byleth, Edelgard, Ferdinand, and Dorothea were going for a frontal assault, going straight through the entrance hall, past the reception hall, and charging straight for the church. Stage three was of course the destruction (or partial destruction) of the cathedral, which would hopefully be followed by a surrender.

Stage one went off without a hitch. 

Stage two was where the trouble began.

“Grahh!” Rhea screamed as she once again morphed into the Immaculate One.

“Company, fall back!” Hubert heard Byleth yell.

Just as Hubert had planned, Petra and Ladislava’s battalions flanked the Immaculate One as she took to the sky. Claude and Seteth’s battalions flew out from the monastery to meet them (as Hubert had anticipated).

What he had not anticipated was the Immaculate One aiming a beam of light directly at the reception hall. For a minute, Hubert was confused. After all, why would the Immaculate One want to intentionally harm any part of the church?

Hubert hoped that Edelgard and Ferdinand hadn’t been caught up in the blast.

“Hubert!” Caspar called. “We have reinforcements coming from the dorms! They must have been hiding on the second floor!”

“You didn’t check that?” General Randolph yelled.

“I didn’t have time!” Caspar protested. “You and Hubert were getting overwhelmed by that battalion and we kept on finding soldiers hiding on the first floor…”

“Lord Hubert!” Someone shouted. “Enemy archer reinforcements coming from the Dining Hall!”

 _A pincer movement!_ Hubert swore under his breath. _How irksome._

The archers took up positions and let their arrows fly.

“Fall back!” General Randolph ordered. “Into the Reception hall!”

Hubert ordered his troops to pull back as well. General Randolph had the right idea. With the cover from the archways, they would at least be better shielded from the arrows. Then they could worry about regrouping. He glanced over at the Immaculate one. Thankfully, she was mostly distracted by Petra and Ladislava’s relentless attacks. Hubert could see the occasional flash of the Sword of the Creator and the Minor Crest of Cichol, keeping the Immaculate One away from the buildings. All it would take was one nice shot by Rhea, and….

“Belay that last order!” Hubert yelled as the truth dawned on him.

“What’s going on?” General Randolph asked, bewildered.

“They’re trying to trap us!” Hubert hurriedly explained. “The bridge to the entrance hall is one straight line! If the Knights of Seiros push us too far back, the Immaculate One could destroy most of the army in one fell swoop!”

“Damn!” General Randolph’s face paled. “Forward, everyone! We must push their lines back!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Caspar cheered. “Charge!”

Hubert’s battalion fought the archers, while Caspar and General Randolph pushed back the surprise reinforcements. They were holding their own, but it was evident that their luck wouldn’t last for much longer. Hopefully Byleth and the others would be able to stop the Immaculate One so that their troops could take shelter.

“AHHH!” Byleth screamed.

Hubert wiped around in horror only to see Byleth fall over the side. He winced sympathetically as a pegasus knight trying to save her was shot out of the air. He waited for the flash of the Divine Pulse.

And waited.

And waited.

But it never came.

“Byleth!” Caspar screamed. 

“Caspar, lookout!” General Randolph warned him.

“Rargh!” Caspar dodged an enemy brawler and engaged him in combat.

“Come on, Professor!” Hubert hissed under his breath. _She couldn’t be…_

He could see Petra coming towards him, her pegasus struggling to stay in the air. Hubert shook his head. He needed to pull himself together. He couldn’t let anyone see his shock or his fear. He had to be an example that all of the Empire’s soldiers could look up to.

“Hold this line.” Hubert ordered the most senior member of his battalion. “Only pull back if absolutely necessary.”

“Yes sir!” The soldier saluted him.

Petra’s pegasus crash landed next to the classrooms. “Petra!” Hubert called. “Are you hurt?”

“Claude grazed my arm, but I am doing alright.” Petra winced as she dismounted her mount. “Unfortunately, his aim was straight when he was shooting my pegasus.”

“She needs treatment.” Hubert said. He gently took the pegasus’ halter and led it into the Blue Lion’s classroom. 

“I am sorry.” Petra apologized. “I tried to save the professor’s battalion. But there were just so many of Claude’s soldiers…”

“It’s not your fault.” Hubert interrupted her. “The only thing we can do now is continue on. That is what she would’ve wanted, after all.”

“Ferdinand is in trouble.” Petra informed him. “His battalion and what remains of the professor’s are trapped on the bridge. My battalion is trying to distract Rhea so she doesn’t fire them with her beam of light…”

“Are they able to retreat?” Hubert asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

“No.” Petra shook her head. “They are as a fish upon a flame.”

 _Damn_. Hubert decided to focus on what he could control first. Acting in haste would not help Ferdinand. He pulled the Blue Lion’s banner from the wall. “Can you use this as a bandage for your pegasus?” 

“I believe so.” Petra said. “Hubert, please tell me there is something we can be doing for Ferdinand.”

“I’m thinking!” Hubert racked his brains. Plans that would involve any help from the rest of the army were inadvisable due to the Two Generals Paradox, which meant that Hubert had no way of knowing if any communications he sent would be received by the other army, and vice versa. 

“My battalion and I can warp there,” Hubert mused aloud, “but I’m not sure if we have enough power to defeat her.” Hubert swallowed. “If I don’t make it and Lady Edelgard does, please tell her…”

“I am thinking that Edelgard and the rest will be trying to get to Ferdinand. They will aid you soon enough. Perhaps you only need to be the distraction.” Petra put her hand on Hubert’s shoulder. “Remember, you are not alone anymore. We are all the Black Eagle Strike Force now. We will be meeting again.”

 _You only need to be the distraction..._ Hubert pictured the bridge in his mind. It was easy to do, as he had spent many hours looking over the side, trying to gain the courage to look down and conquer his fear of heights. He could see the flags whipping in the wind….

_The flags…_

“I have a plan.” Hubert announced. It was risky, but he was out of options. “Petra, please take care of yourself. I’ll see you soon.”

“Go Hubert! We will be getting the victory!” Petra cheered as he raced out of the door.

* * *

Hubert’s battalion successfully warped onto the bridge, several feet behind the Immaculate One. He took a moment to take stock of the situation. Ferdinand and Byleth’s battalions had indeed been decimated. A fair amount of soldiers were desperately trying to pull the rubble away from the entrance. But to Hubert’s surprise, most of them were standing next to Ferdinand. Ferdinand’s face was smeared with blood and dirt, his uniform was torn, his weapon was being held together with his cravat, and he was swaying back and forth on his feet, but he was still alive. 

Hubert intended to keep him that way. He gave the signal.

With that, the entire battalion shot their strongest fire spells at the chapel.

Claude and Seteth immediately split off part of their battalions to deal with the sudden appearance of Hubert’s battalion, but it was too late. As planned, the entire chapel burst into flames.

“Shall we do the gambit now sir?” A soldier asked him. 

“Wait for my command.” Hubert held up his hands, waiting for the moment when the fliers would get within range. _“Now! Everyone plug your ears!”_

The battalion all cast thunder at the exact same time, creating a huge lightning bolt. Hubert could feel his hair standing on end as the electricity became attracted to the metal poles on the sides of the bridge. 

**_Boom._ **

The resulting shockwave shook the entire bridge. Ferdinand collapsed on the ground. For a moment, Hubert feared that he had miscalculated and that they were all about to be plunged into the ravine bellow. Then he saw Claude and Seteth’s Wyverns start to buck and panic. As anticipated, Ladislava and Petra’s battalions were for the most part too far back to be affected. They took advantage of the distraction to charge.

The Immaculate One turned her head. Hubert’s ears were still ringing so he couldn’t tell what she was saying, but he was relatively certain that she was coming for them now. 

“Go!” Hubert gestured to his battalion before racing towards the cathedral. 

He could feel the wind whipping behind him. As expected, the Immaculate One landed directly in their path. Hubert fired a Misma, and the rest of his battalion followed suit. The Immaculate One countered with a wave of her wings, causing the spells to harmlessly fizzle out. 

_How had Ferdinand lasted so long against this thing?_ Hubert clenched his teeth. Hopefully, the rest of the army would break through soon. He refused to consider the alternative.

The Immaculate One tipped her head back and prepared another beam attack. Hubert fired back more spells, hoping against hope that they would be able to stop her...

Seemingly out of nowhere, a gigantic meteor landed straight on the Immaculate One’s head. She stumbled back, roaring in pain (or at least, that’s what Hubert assumed she was doing, as his ears were still ringing).

“Dorothea!” Hubert called out. It was odd, speaking and not hearing his voice. Hopefully the rest of his men couldn’t hear how weak with relief it was. He glanced over his shoulder to see Dorothea and a plethora of soldiers pouring out of the entrance to the bridge. He even saw a healer rush over to tend the unconscious Ferdinand. 

“Just a while longer! Push onward men!” Hubert urged his battalion, even though he was pretty sure they still couldn’t hear him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He glanced down to see the shaft of an arrow. He could feel his body start to shake. 

_A poison arrow._

_Claude._

_Crap._

Hubert collapsed to the ground. The last thing he remembered was Edelgard running toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There are probably way more noble houses in Adrestia than mentioned here, but I didn't think we needed to get into the schematics.


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It was great fun writing this, even though it turned out about 10,000 or so words longer than I anticipated. 
> 
> Also be forewarned that this chapter is super-duper long (in the neighborhood of 6,000 again).
> 
> Enjoy everyone! :)

\-----.

The first thing Hubert was aware of was a low buzzing sound. The second thing he was aware of was the feel of silken sheets. The third thing he became aware of was a bandage, tightly wrapped around his head and covering his ears. His eyes flew open. _What had happened?_

“Hubert?” A voice whispered. He could see Edelgard out of the corner of his eye. “Are you alright?”

“Ugh…” Hubert moaned in response.

“I’ll get Linhardt.” Edelgard disappeared as silently as a shadow. For a minute, Hubert wondered if he had hallucinated her presence.

“Hubert.” Linhardt appeared on his left side. “How are you feeling?”

“Why is everyone whisper-” Hubert hissed in pain and covered his ears.

“That’s why.” Linhardt whispered. “It took Manuela and I a few hours, but we managed to restore the hearing of your battalion. You were a special challenge though.”

“That’s good. Is this buzzing noise…” Hubert gestured at his ears.

“Oh no, it’s not permanent.” Linhardt hastily reassured Hubert. “It’s just that your ear drums were in incredibly bad shape, the worst out of everyone actually, so you’ll be stuck with that side effect for a few days.”

“For the record, nobody in your battalion or Ferdinand’s battalion blames you.” Edelgard reassured him. “In fact, almost everyone agrees that your gambit was the only way to save the Imperial Army…”

_The gambit._ “Ferdinand!” Hubert pushed himself up, only to be stopped by a burning pain in his side. _The poison arrow._ “Agh!” He yelled. The yell resulted in another burst of pain in his ears. He covered them again, his fingers clenched around the bandage.

“Calm yourself Hubert!” Edelgard pleaded, gently lowering him back down. “Ferdinand is alive.”

Hubert wanted to respond, but the pain was too intense. He fought back the black spots at the edges of his vision.

“Oh yeah, we weren’t able to find an antidote for Claude’s poison.” Linhardt admitted. “The only thing we could really do was treat the effects of it until it left your system. It was like nothing the healers had ever seen before. If you’d been fully conscious, you would’ve been impressed. The best guess—”

“Linhardt.” Hubert interrupted, shivering in pain. “H-How is F-Ferdinand?”

“Well…” Linhardt hesitated.

“Tell him what you know.” Edelgard commanded Linhardt.

“Very well.” Linhardt swallowed nervously. “Ferdinand was the only soldier in a worse condition than you. At least, the worst soldier that made it to the infirmary. He’s suffering from a major case of Crest Exhaustion. Evidently, his heart wasn’t beating when the first healer found him.”

Hubert felt the color drain from his face. 

“Apparently, the only thing stopping Rhea from burning down the church was Ferdinand using the Crest of Cichol over and over again.” Linhardt shuddered. “I can’t imagine how it must have been, standing on that bridge alone, with nothing but your lance between you and the …”

“Linhardt. How is Ferdinand?” Hubert repeated, trying to keep him on track. 

“He did wake up this morning and we were able to feed him.” Linhardt whispered. “However, he didn’t seem to really know where he was. He kept asking about the battalions and the professor….” He trailed off.

“What did you tell him?” Edelgard asked.

“Manuela told him that his battalion was worried about him, which is true.” Linhardt told her. “We also emphasized that Hubert was okay and that Hubert’s battalion had minimal casualties, which seemed to reassure him greatly. We...we couldn’t bear to tell Ferdinand that only two men in his battalion are still alive, or that only three from the professor’s battalion survived, or that the professor is gone.” 

_Professor Byleth._ Hubert felt himself sink into the mattress. He had seen her fall, yes, but in the back of his mind, he had been hoping that she had found some way to survive, as she had done so many times before. And the news about the battalions...if Hubert had only thought of his plan sooner…

Hubert shook his head. Ferdinand, and arguably the rest of the Black Eagles, were alive because of his efforts. He had to focus on that.

“He asked about you too.” Linhardt whispered so quietly that Hubert almost missed it. 

“By first name or last name?” Hubert queried. 

“First of course.” Linhardt raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“Nevermind.” Hubert whispered. Ferdinand was probably too far out of it to remember what Hubert had done to Aegir anyway. It had been a foolish question. “Where are we?” he asked, trying to distract Linhardt and Edelgard. “This doesn’t look like the infirmary.”

“This is the third floor of the monastery.” Linhardt explained. “You’re currently in the archbishop’s bed.”

“The archbishop’s bed?” Hubert echoed in disbelief.

“The third floor has been cordoned off for everyone whose hearing has been affected by that blast of yours.” Linhardt continued. “Manuela figured that this would be the quietest and most secluded area in the monastery to recover in. Everyone who comes here has to take off their shoes, whisper, and move quietly. Caspar is also banned, of course. He’s worried about you, but given his usual temperament, I decided it would be best if he stayed away for now.”

“Understandable.” Hubert agreed.

“He’ll be happy to hear that you’ve woken up, as will everyone else.” Linhardt smiled. “Anyway, I should get your pain medicine ready. It wouldn’t be good if you fell behind on that.”

“Do you mind giving Hubert and I some privacy?” Edelgard requested. “He and I need to discuss some matters concerning the state of the Empire before the pain meds kick in.”

“Can’t you wait until he’s better?” Linhardt sighed.

“Not anymore.” Hubert glared at Linhardt, hoping that he would take the hint and leave.

“Very well.” Linhardt acquiesced. “I’ll take my time preparing them.” With that, he left the room.

“Despite our heavy casualties on the bridge, the Imperial Army is in better shape than expected.” Edelgard began as soon as Linhardt closed the door. “As expected, the monastery was forced to put most of its efforts towards evacuating the students and the village and therefore did not have ample time to shore up its defenses or increase its numbers. After our successful campaign on Garreg Mach, we spread our efforts across the continent, as previously discussed. Those Who Slither in the Dark managed to make pretty decent inroads into Faregus. The spies you planted in the Alliance are sowing discord, and from what your intelligence has gathered, their most recent round table conference was one of the most volatile they’ve had in a while. There’s also a reassuring rumor that Count Gloucester might defect, which would be an enormous boon to our campaign.”

Hubert nodded, absorbing the information. He was pleased with how things were going. However, he could see the lines of exhaustion around Edelgard’s eyes. Hubert felt a tinge of guilt for having to leave the entire war on her shoulders for so long, especially after what happened to Byleth. “How are you doing?” 

“I…” Edelgard put her face in her hands. 

“Lady Edelgard? Are you alright?” Hubert tried to rise, but the pain in his side was still too much. He gritted his teeth in frustration. 

“To be honest with you, things have been incredibly stressful.” Edelgard admitted. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I have no intention of leaving you before this war is over.” Hubert reassured her. 

“I know.” Edelgard smiled. “It’s just...for awhile, I was worried that I’d have to deal with losing you and Byleth on the same day.”

“She is truly gone then?”

“We couldn’t find her body. It would be irrational to assume otherwise.” Edelgard’s eyes glistened with tears, although she did not weep. Hubert suspected that she had already done her crying away from prying eyes.

“I see.” Hubert fidgeted with his bedsheets. He wanted to comfort Edelgard, but his words failed him. He had always been a man of action, not a man of hollow promises. “If you need my help with the search efforts, I could easily coordinate something…”

“I have already ceased my search efforts.” Edelgard bit her lip. “We needed the troops for the next stage of our plans. I could not hold out hope forever, even though I…” She trailed off.

“You would’ve liked to keep searching, no matter how long it took you.” Hubert surmised. 

“You know me well.” Edelgard whispered. “I made a vow when I became the emperor, that the needs of Adrestia would come before my own. I...I simply have to trust that Byleth will make her way back to Garreg Mach.”

“Indeed, assuming she’s not dead.” Hubert tried to reassure his liege. Upon seeing a strange look upon Edelgard’s face, he quickly tried to rephrase his statement. “Not that I think she’s dead, well we still don’t have a body, as you have pointed out...she could just be grievously injured instead. Or…” Hubert rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was just making things worse. “I wish I was better at condolences.” He blurted out.

“It’s alright Hubert.” Edelgard reassured him. “The fact that you tried still means a lot to me. I knew what you were trying to say, and it’s the thought that counts.”

“I’m sorry.” Hubert apologized. “I need to practice.” Inwardly, he winced. _Practice?_ How would he even begin such an undertaking? What was he supposed to do, crash the funerals of random individuals and offer his support to their grieving families? 

“Hubert,” Edelgard placed her hand on his shoulder, “I hope that this war ends so fast and with so little bloodshed that neither of us have to get good at them.”

“I hope so too, Lady-er, Your Majesty.” Hubert knew that even if the war ended at that very moment, he would already have several condolences to offer. As a general, he was required to write letters to the families of the deceased men in his battalion. Not to mention the condolences that he would have to give Ferdinand about his own battalion. That was, assuming he still wanted to talk to Hubert…

There was a knock on the door. “I’m sorry,” Linhardt apologized as he stuck his head in, “but these pain medicines can’t really wait that much longer. That is, unless you don’t want to sleep tonight.”

“I think now would be a good time.” Edelgard told him. “Get some rest Hubert. I have an important meeting to attend, but I’ll be back to visit you tomorrow.”

“You will keep me informed of everything.” Hubert said.

“I wouldn’t dare give you anything less.” Edelgard promised, leaving the room.

“Here you are.” Linhardt handed Hubert a vial. “It’s going to taste horrible, but it will feel great once it hits your system.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you.” Hubert downed the vial in one shot, grimacing as the liquid hit the back of his throat. 

“Enjoy isn’t the right word. However, I do enjoy telling you what for a change.” Linhardt admitted. 

“I don’t intend on making this a habit.” 

“Good.” Linhardt sighed. “I know what I signed up for in this war, but seeing everything go pear-shaped so fast…” He visibly shuddered. 

“I’m sorry.” Hubert apologized. “The failure was mine. I should have noticed that the bridge would be an excellent choke point for our enemies…”

“To be fair, who would’ve guessed that Rhea would be willing to kill her own soldiers to stop us?” Linhardt took the vial back from Hubert. “And to be honest, this was always doomed to be a battle with high casualties. Garreg Mach was well fortified and the Knights of Seiros are a force to be reckoned with. I just...I just need time to get used to this, that’s all.” 

“Right.” Hubert swallowed. “I regret that you had to go through that. We’ll try not to send so many wounded your way again.”

“As long as you don’t replace the wounded with the dead.” Linhardt requested. 

“Of course.” Hubert promised, even though deep down he knew his promise was about as paper-thin as Edelgard’s had been. 

Linhardt nodded, seeming to accept his answer. “Well, I’d best be on my way now. Try to get some rest. If you need anything, just pull on this string here.” Linhardt gestured to the bedside table. 

“You rigged a pulley system?” Hubert raised an eyebrow.

“I had some spare time, and we had to figure out some alternative to people yelling for random things in a makeshift ward where people are recovering from ear drum damage.” Linhardt shrugged. “It honestly wasn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be.”

“That’s unusually...forward thinking of you.” Hubert was impressed.

“There’s a war on.” Linhardt shrugged again. “There really isn’t time for napping anymore.”

“I suppose not.” Hubert could still remember trying to force Linhardt to stay awake for their group project only a few months ago. _How quickly things change._

“I should be off now. I still have a few more patients on my round.” Linhardt gave a half-wave. “Try to get some rest.”

“Thank you Linhardt.” As soon as the door shut, Hubert felt a wave of sadness come over him that he couldn’t quite name. It was a mix of nostalgia, pain, longing, and loss. _Was it regret?_ No, not quite. Hubert wouldn’t change a thing. _Guilt?_ Perhaps, but true guilt was usually combined with a sense of remorse, and Hubert didn’t really feel that either. Whatever this feeling was, it was quite bizarre. 

Hubert suspected that it wasn’t going to be the last time he would feel that way.

* * *

A few weeks later, the wound on Hubert’s side had finally healed properly and the ringing in his ears had finally ceased. Linhardt and Manuela still wanted him to stay on the third floor for another week, just to be certain that everything was alright. Hubert was just happy to be ambulatory, even if he wasn’t allowed to go very far. He had not intended to be laid up for this long this soon into the war. Fortunately, everything seemed to be going as planned. Edelgard visited him as often as possible, making sure to keep him updated on the war effort. The Black Eagles had all visited him just as frequently. Even Caspar had briefly stopped by, although his best attempts had whispering had come out at normal volume, causing Linhardt to chase him away. The only exception was Ferdinand. All Hubert knew was that the red-hair noble had mostly recovered from his injuries. 

Hubert supposed that was all he deserved to know. The two of them were simply soldiers in a war now. Whatever dynamic they had back in the academy was gone, reduced to rubble like most of the monastery. 

However, there was only so long they could go without running into each other. Eventually, while visiting the Star Terrace, Hubert chanced upon Ferdinand, leaning over the balcony. 

“What are you doing here?” Hubert asked before he could stop himself.

“Oh!” Ferdinand turned around. “I did not expect you to come out here. I thought you were still under bed rest!”

“I’m finally allowed out.” Hubert told him.

“I see.” Ferdinand looked Hubert over. “It appears as if you have gotten a haircut.”

“I had no say in it. The healers had to cut it so the bandage would fit properly.” Hubert explained.

“Why would they-oh, your ears. That makes sense.” Ferdinand nodded vigorously. 

Hubert took a deep breath and crossed the remaining distance, joining Ferdinand at the balcony.

“What is it Vestra?” Ferdinand asked. His tone held no malice, only resignation. 

“It’s good to see that you’ve survived.” Hubert said.

“Only thanks to your excellent leadership.” Ferdinand complimented him. “Apparently, you arrived just in the nick of time.”

“Yes.” Hubert agreed. “You shouldn’t understate your own efforts though. Not very many nobles-actually, not very people in general would keep fighting with a broken lance.”

“I must have looked quite pathetic when you arrived.” Ferdinand chuckled. 

“On the contrary, I thought you were very brave.” Hubert countered. He didn’t like the way Ferdinand was viciously berating himself. It was very out of character. “I’m sure everyone else on that bridge would say the same thing.”

“Unfortunately, it does not matter how courageous I was.” Ferdinand sighed heavily, staring off into the distance. “I will always be seen as a coward who can’t protect his soldiers properly.”

Hubert furrowed his brow in concern. He had never seen Ferdinand act this way before. He bit his lip, uncertain how to respond.

“Only two men in my battalion survived. They were a father and a son that hailed from Aegir territory.” Ferdinand continued. “They praised me for my bravery and leadership on the bridge, but they deserted soon after my recovery, so I am uncertain…”

“They deserted?” Hubert echoed.

“Yes. I do not blame them for deserting after that battle, and I think it would be unwise to pursue them at this juncture as I know not everyone is meant for war, but...” Ferdinand put his face in his hands. “Everyone thinks that I am bad luck now, that I am an incompetent general. Perhaps they are right. My very first command, and I have not only lost the professor, but almost two full battalions!” 

“It doesn’t matter what they think, none of what happened is your fault. Actually, considering the circumstances that were handed to you, I believe you performed quite well.” Hubert had never seen Ferdinand this distraught before. He fervently hoped that this wasn’t about to become a frequent reoccurrence. “Edelgard and I should have examined our plans more carefully and noticed the chokepoint—”

“You showed me those plans as well, if you recall.” Ferdinand interrupted him. “I saw the flaw in it, but I kept my mouth shut.”

“W-well you weren’t the only general in there…” Hubert was taken aback. It was not like Ferdinand to keep his opinions to himself. 

“I did not think Rhea would actually go that far!” Ferdinand threw his hands up in the air. “I assumed that she cared about the soldiers under her command, like any sane general would! To think that she would take them all out, just on the chance that it could stop the Imperial Army...”

“Apparently, Rhea’s beastly counterpart has more of an influence over her than we originally thought.” Hubert observed. “We’ll have to be more cautious in the future.”

“Do you know why I’m up here, Vestra?” Ferdinand didn’t wait for him to guess. “I was in the library, reading up on the financial donations made by various nobles when I was accosted by a group of soldiers from Hrym. They were angry with me because of the way my father treated their territory. They started yelling at me, telling me that I was scum and that if I truly cared about the future of Hrym, or Aegir for that matter, that I should’ve disposed of my father a long time ago! For a minute, I feared that they would turn violent!” Ferdinand gave a sort of half-chuckle. “Thankfully, Linhardt and Caspar happened to be nearby, or who knows what might have happened! Linhardt suggested that I hide here for a while, let their tempers blow over, you know.”

“Fer-Aegir, I…” Hubert’s mouth felt incredibly dry. 

“Those soldiers have a point, I suppose.” Ferdinand admitted. “How long have I been simply following my father’s orders without hesitation, even as I secretly questioned them? I have known my entire life that my father is a scoundrel, and I know that he’s become too greedy for his own good, and yet I did nothing. I naively thought that the best way to deal with my father was to be patient, to wait until I had the proper training to succeed him. Only then, would I be able to bring my father to justice and help the commoners of Aegir and Hrym. But I never realized that my inaction had consequences of its own.” Ferdinand sighed. “I am not sure if forcefully ousting my father and his subordinates would have been a good idea either, especially after seeing the end results of someone else’s attempt.” 

Ferdinand glanced pointedly at Hubert, as if waiting for his response.

“I regret that things turned out the way it did in Aegir.” Hubert apologized. “If there’s anything the Empire can pay you in recompense, I can confer with Her Majesty…”

_“Recompense?”_ Ferdinand snorted. “The entire government of Aegir is in shambles! The people are rioting and the fields are burning, and there is no one there to maintain order! Sure, you guys eventually sent Lord Arundel in an attempt to quell everything, but the damage has already been done. You and Edelgard have destroyed _everything_ that I stand for, _everything_ that I love. A few gold coins aren’t going to solve anything! We are _far_ past the point of recompense now!”

“I didn’t-I never intended to imply…” Hubert stammered. By the goddess, he was terrible at condolences. “Well, the Empire didn’t really have a choice—”

“You keep saying that.” Ferdinand crossed his arms. “Edelgard has explained her reasoning to me. I do agree with it to some extent. If my father had been allowed to stay in power, he would have sided against the Empire, which would have resulted in prominent nobles such as Count Gloucester siding with my father. Eventually, the war would reach Aegir and Hrym, and it would cause more destruction than any amount of civil unrest ever could. Even so, I strongly disapprove of how this situation has been handled.”

“What are you trying to say?” Hubert asked. 

“To put it bluntly, I worry that Edelgard isn’t paying enough attention to Aegir territory.” Ferdinand explained. 

“Oh?” Hubert raised an eyebrow. “You do realize that Her Majesty is busy trying to set our campaigns in Faerghus and the Alliance into motion, right?”

“Just because you and Edelgard did what you think was best for the future does not excuse you from the effects your actions cause in the present.” Ferdinand retorted. “I hate to break it to you, but the two of you will always be busy with some part of the war effort. Eventually, the Empire is going to annex more and more territories. Would I be correct in assuming that the nobles in these territories will not be allowed to keep their own territories?”

“It depends on the situation.” Hubert answered. “We do intend to tear down the entire noble system. However, in certain cases, it could be a wise tactical move to allow the noble to maintain a certain amount of influence, such as in the case of Bergliez and Hevring.”

“Fair enough.” Ferdinand nodded. “My point is, you’re going to be uprooting the local government more than once over this campaign. As the first territory to be forcibly seized by the Empire, Aegir is a test run of sorts, and therefore the example that others will look toward. If there’s chaos and destruction, the public will expect chaos and destruction when the Imperial Army comes. Any sensible person would do anything to prevent that from happening to their homelands, now matter how corrupt their nobles were. As the saying goes, the demons you know are better than the demons you don’t. However, if things in Aegir settle down soon, the people of Fódlan will learn to think of Adrestia as the agents of change, as opposed to the agents of destruction. It will cause less bloodshed in the end.”

“Hm…” Hubert stroked his chin thoughtfully. Ferdinand had a point. “I suppose you have a solution in mind as well?”

“Of course!” Ferdinand scoffed, as if offended at the very implication that he didn’t. “First, I want someone else in charge of Aegir territory. I know it can’t be me, that would be political suicide. It’s just that I don’t feel comfortable enough with the way Lord Arundel is running things. I know he’s Edelgard’s uncle, but…”

“Consider it done.” Hubert had already been looking for a replacement for Arundel. He had never trusted the man, although he wasn’t entirely sure why. The only reason Arundel had ended up in charge was because the man Hubert originally put in charge had suddenly gone missing.

“Oh, okay.” Ferdinand blinked in surprise, as if he hadn’t expected that request to be granted. “Well, Aegir could use some additional food reserves as well. Varely territory would be the obvious candidate to aid us-er, them, given Varely’s status as the breadbasket of Adrestia, but if we get Gloucester on our side we could ask for their aid as well.”

“Unfortunately, there is simply too much chaos to justify sending in an excessive amount of food reserves to Aegir at the moment, as it would be highly likely that the deliveries would be hijacked.” Hubert informed him. “And Varely is unfortunately unwilling to part with any of their surplus right now, as they’re afraid that any skirmish in their territory could jeopardize their harvest. At this point in time, it would be a bad political move to forcefully persuade them. But as soon as things calm down, Vestra territory will be able to send aid.”

“Vestra territory?” Ferdinand asked. “Forgive me, but how in the world does Vestra territory have enough food for Aegir? You barely have enough land for your castle!”

“A...certain noble had a fair amount of advanced notice that a war was coming.” Hubert focused his gaze on the pond. “So, he started to keep a supply of non-perishable goods, and snuck money out of his father’s estate so that he could hire peasants to can the spare fruit and vegetables from events such as feasts. Unfortunately, as he was young, he wasn’t able to amass as much as he would’ve liked. His efforts only truly ramped up about a year ago. Still, the supply should last until Varely’s next harvest comes in. Hopefully by then, we’ll be in a better position to convince them to help, or at the very least have more territories we can take from.”

“Hubert…” Ferdinand briefly looked overjoyed, only to quickly shake his head. “There is no way I can accept that. You still have people in your own territory that need to eat as well-”

“That number has...significantly dropped recently.” Hubert confessed. “A lot of House Vestra’s were incredibly loyal to my father, to the point that even after his...passing, there was a very serious risk that they would interfere with the war, or possibly defect.”

“I see.” Ferdinand did a small bow. “Well, if you are certain, then I will accept your gift. You have my thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Hubert bowed back.

“Assuming you are not lying to me, you and Edelgard must have been preparing for this war for a long time. I am surprised you managed to embezzle money from Marquis Vestra.” Ferdinand chuckled. 

“If you must know, my father did actually catch on fairly quickly. I was young and I had made some...surprisingly careless mistakes.” Hubert winced at the memory. “Thankfully, my father dismissed my spending as typical fourteen-year old antics, and simply punished me for taking from the family coffers without permission. He and I were functionally estranged from each other by that point, so he never really took an interest in what I was doing, so as long as it appeared to be legal.”

_“Fourteen?”_ Ferdinand’s jaw dropped. “I beg your pardon, but you were _fourteen_ when you started preparing for the war?”

“More or less.” Hubert shrugged. 

“But that would make Edelgard…” Ferdinand did the math on his fingers, paused and then did it again. _“Eleven?”_

“Ten.” Hubert corrected. “She hadn’t had her birthday yet.”

“Ten. By the goddess.” Ferdinand clutched his forehead, as he always did when he was truly distraught. “What could have driven Edelgard to plan a war at the age of ten?”

Hubert stayed silent. 

“The Insurrection of the Seven was around that time.” Ferdinand mused to himself. “I know that for a time, my father and your father watched King Ionius’s children. And then they were taken ill with a plague, and they tragically….” Ferdinand visibly paled. “Oh gods, it wasn’t a plague, was it?”

“No.” Hubert said as gently as he could manage.

“I’ve been such a fool.” Ferdinand seized the railing with both hands for support. “If it was not a plague, then what happened to Edelgard and her siblings?”

“I’m sorry.” Hubert apologized. “It is not my story to tell. You will have to ask Her Majesty about it.”

“Fair enough.” Ferdinand tightened the grip on the railing until his knuckles turned white. “C-could you at least tell me if my father was involved?”

“He helped arrange everything, along with my father.” Hubert explained. “As for whether or not Duke Aegir was...directly involved in the resulting sequence of events, you would have to ask Edelgard to know for sure. Although, considering how much of a hand my father had in the...grittier details, it’s safe to say Duke Aegir most likely just observed and nothing more.”

“Is that why you killed your father?” The moment the words left Ferdinand’s mouth, he instantly looked like he wanted to take them back. “Forgive me, I never should have asked! I, well, I...”

“Calm yourself.” Hubert held up his hand. “I understand why you want to know. Are you still wondering if you were wrong in letting your father live, even though you knew he was taking advantage of his subjects?”

“Well, I never thought about _murder_ , per say. Just...exile. I could never find a safe place to send him though. The only place I could manage was Sreng, but with the constant skirmishes up there that would’ve been as good as killing him.” Ferdinand pursed his lips. “Maybe if I had known whatever you know about the Insurrection, I would have acted differently. But...as irrational as it seems, I cannot stop thinking about...well, the before times, so to speak. During my youth, he was an incompetent but well-meaning father figure. It was only after I turned six when he started to become a bit more...abusive to those below his station. Or perhaps he had always been, and I had not noticed it until that very moment.” Ferdinand sighed. “I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“I understand completely.” Unbidden, images rose up in Hubert’s mind. His father lost in a book, glasses perched on the edge of his nose. His father happily twirling his mother at the ball. His father waking him up early one cold morning so that he could show Hubert some frost that had formed on the grass, a rare sight in Enbarr…

“I think that it is hard to let go of happy memories from our youth because the way the world is will never match the way one saw it as a child.” Hubert decided.

“Perhaps you are right.” Ferdinand hesitated. “But still…”

“Ferdinand! There you are!” Caspar exclaimed. “Don’t worry about those guys, I gave them quite the tongue-lashing! Then, I put them on stable duty until we leave for Enbarr. Nobody gets away with bullying a friend of mine!”

“I appreciate it Caspar, but there was no need…” Ferdinand began.

“Thank you Caspar.” Hubert interrupted. “Soldiers who seek to sow discord and disrespect their seniors should face disciplinary measures.”

“No problem!” Caspar grinned. “I’m just doing my job! By the way Hubert, Linhardt wants to see you. Something about ear drops….”

“Ah, yes. I suppose it is that time.” Hubert said. “Ferdinand, I must be going now, but know that you’ve always done your best with the information and resources given to you. Regret will get you nowhere. We can’t turn back the clock.” _At least, not anymore._ Perhaps that was why Byleth had always been so confident in her tactics. All she had to do was snap her fingers, and any mistakes she made would disappear. 

But that didn’t explain why she hadn’t used the Divine Pulse to stop the entire bridge fiasco in the first place, and save herself in the process.

_No matter._ Hubert thought to himself. What was done was done. Speculating at this point was useless. 

“I will keep that in mind.” Ferdinand promised. 

Hubert nodded curtly and departed from the balcony. He had a few things to take care of.

* * *

Hubert sat at his desk, eyeing his dorm for what would be the last time in a long while. The Black Eagle Strike Force was going to split up for the time being for the war effort. Petra was traveling back to Bridgid to gather reinforcements and other aid from her grandfather. Linhardt and Caspar were going to stay at Garreg Mach in order to set up a long-term rehabilitation camp. Caspar would handle the defense of the Monastery while Linhardt dealt with the medical aspects. Edelgard was going to head the campaign against the Alliance, along with Dorothea and Bernadetta. Hubert was to lead the assault on Kingdom Territory. Of course, he had requested several times to be sent east instead, but Edelgard had denied him each time.

“You and I are the leaders of this war.” Edelgard had pointed out. “It is imperative that we remain as close to the front as possible. And since the two of us can’t both be in two places at once, it makes sense to split up. And since you’ve had the most dealings with Those Who Slither in the Dark, it makes sense that you should communicate with the generals they placed in the Kingdom.”

“But…”

“I’m not a child anymore, Hubert.” Edelgard reminded him. “Neither of us are. And neither of us are alone anymore. I will have plenty of people to look after me, and so will you.”

“Alright.” Hubert had finally conceded. “But I would like to make a request.”

Hubert poured himself another cup of coffee. He happened to have some coffee grounds left over, and since his favorite drink was about to become a rarity, he figured he might as well enjoy himself one last time. Besides, if his theory was correct, a certain noble would be coming over any minute now.

There was a knock on the door. 

“You may enter.” Hubert intoned.

Ferdinand flung the door open, holding out a piece of paper. “What is this?”

“My apologies, I was under the impression that you could read.” Hubert sipped his coffee.

“That is not what I-” Ferdinand groaned in frustration. “Hubert, why have you requested me to accompany you as a General on the Kingdom campaign?”

“Do you not want to?” Hubert asked, pouring another cup of coffee. 

“I have no objections about going to the Kingdom,” Ferdinand grabbed Hubert’s spare chair from the corner, “but I still have reservations about leading. First off all, I am not even sure that the soldiers would listen to me, especially after hearing about the disaster that was my first official command….”

“That is one of the advantages of going to the Kingdom. Nobody in your new battalion will have heard about the specifics of the battle at Garreg Mach.” Hubert explained. “Additionally, you will not have to deal with the political situation in either Aegir or Hrym. You’ll be free to make a name for yourself, so to speak, without the legacy of your father hanging over you.”

“That is a very convincing point. It would almost make dealing with you for the duration of this war bearable.” Ferdinand mused. He sat down and grabbed his cup of coffee. “I suppose we’re rationing sugar and cream?”

“We are.” Hubert confirmed. “However, I believe that you will enjoy this brew anyway.”

“Well I-” Ferdinand took a sip and stopped mid-sentence. _“Oh wow.”_

“I knew you’d like it.” Hubert smirked in triumph. He hadn’t been taking notes over their tea times for nothing. 

“I never knew coffee could actually have a taste to it!” Ferdinand took another sip. “What is it called?”

“It’s from House Dabrow.” Hubert told him. “It was the very first coffee I ever drank. I eventually concluded that you might learn to like coffee better if you were given a lighter brew to start with.”

“House Dabrow?”

“My mother’s house, primarily known for this brew and not much else.” Hubert clarified. “It is a vassal house of House Essar, without much power or much say. However, as fate would have it, a disinherited member of House Gautier married into House Dabrow. A few generations after that, my mother was born with a minor crest. Because of that, she was able to attend the Officer’s Academy, marry my father, and…” Hubert trailed off. “Anyway. Today, House Dabrow only has two surviving members left, not including myself. My mother’s marriage was not the boon to the house that my grandfather had hoped for.”

Ferdinand scowled into the depths of his coffee.

“Forgive me.” Hubert apologized. “I didn’t mean to reminisce…”

“No, no, no.” Ferdinand shook his head. “I was just...lost in thought.”

“I see.” Hubert quickly busied himself with his cup of coffee.

“So if I do accept your offer and I end up leading a battalion of soldiers,” Ferdinand said slowly, “you do realize that you and I will be butting heads constantly, right? I recognize that you are technically my superior now, but you and I received the same training and would’ve graduated at the same time. If I disagree with you, I intend to make my views known.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hubert smiled.

“Alright.” Ferdinand raised his mug. “A toast then, to our new partnership.”

“Excellent.” Hubert tapped his mug on Ferdinand’s. “To the future of the Empire.”

The two of them drank heartily from their cups. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a drink every time Ferdinand and Hubert sip their coffee. ;)
> 
> Figuring out the ending for this was harder than I anticipated. I wanted Ferdinand and Hubert to make up, but Hubert had just contributed to the collapse of Aegir household and well...Ferdinand was bound to struggle with that one a bit. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
